


Tiempo a solas

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras comprender que lo suyo con Stiles iba más allá de una simple atracción física, Derek decide tomar cartas en el asunto y pasar un fin de semana un tanto... entretenido.</p><p>Link para Wattpad</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/165858987-tiempo-a-solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo a solas

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Sterek y por supuesto, primera publicación aquí. Solo espero que os guste y poder aportar más en un futuro. No está dividido por capítulos así que espero no se haga muy pesado al leerlo. 
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad :D

**Tiempo a solas**

 

 

Scott blasfemaba sin parar mientras Isaac bufaba. Llevan ya más de una hora buscando a Stiles sin lograr encontrarlo. Su rastro se perdía a lo largo de la autopista y a partir de ahí, nada. Érica y Boyd habían estado rastreando el bosque por si le hubiese pasado algo pero parecía haberse evaporado. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Stiles.

 

         _ ¿Qué fue lo que te puso en el mensaje? -preguntó Isaac en un vano intento de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

         -Simplemente que le dijese a su padre que estaba con él y que por toda su colección de películas y su adorado Jeep, que no le dijese nada a mi madre. Lo peor es que he tenido que mentirle a ella solo para salvarle el culo y no sé dónde está.

         _Derek tampoco aparece -comentó Erica haciendo un mohín-. El Camaro no está así que tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentra y realmente sería de gran ayuda. Su olfato está mucho más desarrollado que el nuestro.

         _Quizás no esté tan lejos, quiero decir. ¿Dónde va a ir Stiles sin su Jeep? -preguntó Boyd.

         _La pregunta sería: ¿Dónde va a ir Stiles sin Scott? -lanzó Isaac.

 

Scott les miró molesto y volvió a coger su móvil. Marcó nuevamente el número de su amigo pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Cansados de buscarle por todos lados, fueron al refugio para pensar en algún otro plan y averiguar qué había pasado con su amigo.

 

 

         _ ¿Les hemos despistado ya?

 

Derek miró a Stiles un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia la carretera. Con su eterna sudadera roja, la capucha puesta y casi encogido en el asiento, Stiles no paraba de mirar nervioso por el espejo retrovisor, su móvil y todo cuanto tuviese a mano. Si no fuese porque realmente le conocía demasiado bien, ya le habría echado del coche unos kilómetros atrás.

 

         _Hace más de hora y media que no nos siguen. Es imposible que den con nosotros, más aún porque todos son unos iniciados. Su olfato no está desarrollado aun como para oler a miles de kilómetros.

         _Vosotros no podéis oler a miles de kilómetros. Sois lobos, no unos superhéroes.

 

Derek rio ante aquel comentario, lo que consiguió que Stiles se molestase un poco.

         _Oh vale, le ha hecho gracia al lobito. Qué gracioso.

         _Relájate, ¿quieres? Mientras no tengas activado el GPS no sabrán dónde estamos. Ninguno de ellos conoce este lugar. Es más, no está marcado en ningún mapa. Eso nos da mucha ventaja.

 

Stiles simplemente asintió aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Muy nervioso. Había mentido a su padre, a su mejor amigo y hermano. En definitiva, había mentido a todo el mundo. Y sólo porque el _maldito_ Derek Hale le había dicho que estaba cansado de lidiar con tantas cosas, que ambos se merecían un descanso y con la manada alrededor iba a ser imposible. Que fuesen a una cabaña en no sé dónde, que sólo conocía él y que allí podrían desconectar. “Vale” fue lo único que dijo para luego quedarse en blanco sin saber por qué había aceptado y qué iban a hacer. Para cuando cayó en la cuenta, Derek le dijo simplemente que cogiese algo de ropa para cambiarse y que sólo sería el fin de semana. “Fuera móviles. Nada de contacto con el exterior”. Y aunque en ese momento a Stiles le pareció el mejor plan del mundo mundial, ahora reconocía que estaba acojonado.

 

Bien, porque siendo honestos, Derek Hale le atraía. Sí, era algo que no podía negar y se había cuestionado muchas veces porque, ¡Hola! ¿Desde cuándo era bisexual? Esa parte quizás se la había perdido en algún capítulo de su vida o en el colegio o quizás había sido por culpa de las pastillas pero la cuestión es que sí. Lo era. Tras el fiasco de Lydia y pasar tanto tiempo con el lobo amargado había conseguido cambiar al menos la forma que tenía de pensar sobre él. Tampoco ayudaba que el muy desgraciado tenía una forma de mirarle, digamos... penetrante y eso le ponía nervioso. Un cuerpo bastante trabajado, musculoso y eso... le excitaba. Y  le provocaba de todo un poco a la vez.

 

         _ Stiles...

         _ ¿Qué?

         _ Para ya. Puedo oír tus pensamientos.

         _ Bien porque sigo pensando que eres un lobo amargado -dijo riéndose entre dientes.

 

Derek paró el vehículo y Stiles le miró extrañado.

 

         _ ¿Por qué paramos? ¿Hemos llegado ya?

         _ Si sigues por ahí, te dejo aquí tirado y te vuelves a casa andando.

         _ ¿Qué? No serás capaz... -dijo mientras veía como Derek se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía del coche para ir rápidamente a su lado y abrir la puerta-. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Serás capaz y todo!

 

Sin darle tiempo a más, Derek desabrochó el cinturón de Stiles y sujetándole por la sudadera lo sacó del coche, empujándole sobre el mismo, dejando su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al suyo. Pronto sintió la respiración agitada del chico quien le miraba con preocupación. Acercó su rostro al suyo, dejándolo a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir el aliento caliente salir de sus finos labios. Sin apartar su mirada, solamente susurró “Cállate, Stiles”. Y sin más le soltó, indicándole con un movimiento de cejas que se metiese en el coche, cosa que Stiles hizo al momento. Se habría reído de lo lindo de no ser porque sabía que el adolescente le seguía con la mirada. En verdad, se iba a divertir bastante ese fin de semana.

 

Para cuando llegaron, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Stiles dormía en el asiento, quizás cansado por las horas de viaje o por aburrimiento. Habrían llegado mucho antes pero Derek necesitaba asegurarse de que su manada no le seguiría y sobre todo, despistar al chico porque su memoria retenía todo con una perfección impresionante. Una vez enfilado el camino que llevaba a su cabaña, aminoró la marcha. Nada más aparcar cerca de la entrada, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Stiles y le movió un poco. Tal y como esperaba, éste dio un respingo, mirando a su alrededor totalmente desconcertado.

 

         _ ¿Ya hemos llegado? -consiguió preguntar a pesar de lo agitado de su respiración.

Derek tan sólo asintió para luego salir e ir hacia el maletero. Tras abrirlo, Stiles rápidamente se bajó y fue por su mochila. Extrañamente, permaneció callado mientras observaba aquella cabaña de madera, bastante imponente para ser una construcción tan alejada de la ciudad.

 

         _ ¿Desde cuando tienes esta cabaña? Pensé que sólo tenías el refugio o bueno, alguna otra casa así en plan secreto para que nosotros no supiésemos donde estabas y darte la tabarra con nuestras paranoias o problemas y... vale, ya paro -dijo al ver como Derek volvía a alzar las cejas en una clara advertencia.

 

Al entrar, un agradable olor a madera consiguió que Stiles sonriese. Técnicamente era la típica cabaña que se podían ver en los catálogos de decoración. El salón era amplio, las escaleras estaban a la derecha donde se encontraba también una puerta que, por lo que pudo ojear, conducía a la cocina. Una gran chimenea presidía el centro del salón con una estantería digna de envidiar, toda llena de libros y algún que otro DVD. El mobiliario no era precisamente ostentoso: un sofá chaise-longe de tres plazas color blanco, una mesa de madera maciza solo con cuatro sillas y una gran alfombra en el centro.

 

Las ventanas, mucho más grandes que las de su casa, estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas. Aunque sabía que el frío no era algo que preocupase demasiado a los hombres lobo, al menos agradecía que aquel lugar fuese cálido. Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a la estantería, ojeando las películas que allí había. Si iban a estar solos, al menos le gustaría saber qué había allí para entretenerse porque, ¿qué otra cosa iban a hacer? ¿Sexo? Oh, sí. Eso sería genial pero solo pasaba en sus sueños y conseguían que se levantara más excitado de lo normal y acabara gastando todo el papel higiénico de la casa en tiempo record. Teniendo en cuenta también el hecho de que Derek no sabía nada y por supuesto, él no iba a decírselo. ¿O sí lo sabía? Porque de ser así...

 

         _ ¡Oh Dios mío!

         _ ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Derek, quien salía de la cocina para acercarse a él.

         _ ¡No! ¡Nada! Bueno, quiero decir, nada de lo que preocuparse, claro. Sólo que, woah, tienes una estantería súper llena de libros y hay películas muy buenas y...

 

Stiles se obligó a callar y tragar fuertemente al ver cómo los ojos de Derek se volvían rojos mientras una sardónica sonrisa salía de sus labios. Balbuceó un par de veces, dándose tortas mentalmente por no conseguir decir algo sarcástico pero el que Derek le acorralara entre su cuerpo y la estantería no ayudaba. Mucho menos cuando acercó su rostro y ladeándolo, pegó la nariz a su cuello, aspirando lentamente.

        

         _Joder... no... ¿no me habrás traído aquí para arrancarme la garganta con tus dientes, verdad? Porque de ser así no tendría ninguna gracia, créeme -soltó tan rápido que esperó que Derek no hubiese entendido ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, el gruñido que oyó después no le tranquilizó precisamente.

         _ ¿Tú qué crees? -gruñó mientras alzaba una de sus manos, mostrándole así a Stiles las uñas.

         _Oh, Dios mío, voy a morir.

 

Sin embargo, Derek alzó una ceja y Stiles aprovechó ese momento para empujarle y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras en dirección a la planta superior. Quizás si una de las ventanas estaba orientada hacia algún árbol o la altura no era demasiada, podría saltar y escapar pero cuando llegó una sensación de vértigo le asaltó. No había puertas, no había pasillos. Aquello era similar a un enorme desván, con una cama “king size” en el medio, un armario bastante amplio a la derecha y una habitación a la izquierda que supuso, sería el baño, aunque para su sorpresa no tenía puerta tampoco.

 

         _ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles? -preguntó Derek justo a su lado, lo que consiguió que casi saltase de inmediato.

         _ Huir de ti porque se supone que me vas a arrancar la garganta o vete a saber qué quieres hacerme porque realmente... ¿a qué hemos venido aquí Derek? Porque el rollo ese de venir a descansar está muy bien y todo eso pero... ¿para qué exactamente? Además, que te conviertas ahora en lobo no ayuda demasiado, créeme.

         _ ¿En serio piensas eso? -dijo Derek bastante asombrado, dejando que el color de sus ojos volviese a su tono habitual-. Stiles, jamás te haría daño. Y sobre a qué hemos venido, ya te lo dije, a desconectar.

         _ Bien, eso no lo pongo en duda pero ya me dirás cómo lo vamos a hacer porque precisamente no te veo como alguien al que le gusten mucho las películas, al menos de acción por lo que he visto pero sí leer y créeme, aunque a mí sí me gusta leer y mucho, no tenía pensado precisamente pasarme todo un fin de semana leyendo...

 

No pudo continuar. No con los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, presionando lo justo como para desear que siguiese así, que si se moría daba igual, porque woah, Derek le estaba besando. Y en ese momento se podían ir a la mierda las excusas para ir a esa cabaña, que su móvil reventase por la mañana cuando lo encendiese y las miles de excusas tontas que tendría que poner a la vuelta porque, oh Dios, él y Derek se estaban besando. Así que daba igual si el mundo se iba a la mierda. Él ya podía morirse tranquilo.

 

Por fin lo había conseguido. Hacerle callar de una vez y besarle, que era lo que estaba deseando desde hacía meses, horas, pero que jamás podía porque nunca encontraba el momento. Su manada siempre a su lado, controlando sus pasos, movimientos, pensamientos. Y Scott siempre cerca de Stiles. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con el beta en cuanto a Stiles pero qué demonios, ya estaba cansado de lidiar con problemas que no paraban de surgir y tener que cuidar de su manada. Por un par de días que no estuviese no pasaría nada porque ya se había ocupado de dejarlo todo más que atado. Eso es lo que hace un buen alfa. Y lo que le apetecía ahora como humano y su parte animal también, para qué negarlo, era simplemente besarle, tocarle. Saber qué se siente realmente cuando el otro te corresponde porque aunque Stiles era un libro abierto para él, no quiso decirle que sabía de lo contradictorio de sus sentimientos. Que en el fondo le deseaba, así que decidió que  por qué no darse un pequeño capricho aunque solo fuesen unas horas. Las cuales iba a aprovechar a toda costa.

 

Stiles tardó un poco en reaccionar, sólo lo justo para corresponderle al beso y de paso, agarrarse tímidamente a su chaqueta pero cuando Derek profundizó el beso, dejando que su lengua rozase sus labios para después colarse en su boca, Stiles mandó a paseo la timidez, las ganas de morirse y tiró con fuerza, atrayéndole, para responder con la misma pasión que el moreno. Pronto sintió las manos de Derek sujetarle la nuca y la cintura, inmovilizándole así. De no ser por la pronta falta de oxígeno, Stiles habría seguido así horas y horas. Al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a causa de la falta de aire, Derek separó sus labios de los suyos, dejando que éste recuperase poco a poco el aliento. Pegó su frente a la suya, esperando que el ritmo de sus latidos se fuese normalizando.

         _ Esto, Stiles, es lo que hemos venido a hacer.

         _ Joder, ¿podías habérmelo dicho antes, no? -dijo aun jadeante.

         _ ¿Y echar a perder así la sorpresa? No es mi estilo -comentó para luego comenzar a mordisquear su mandíbula y seguir por su cuello, mordiendo un poco más fuerte.

         _Claro, eso está bien. Pero que muy bien... oh si... solo que... yo... -gruñó un poco cuando sintió los dientes de Derek rozar su cuello, arañando levemente su piel-. Vale, si sigues así creo que no llegaré a... oh, joder... -gimió esta vez al sentir sus labios succionando fuertemente justo donde había mordido.

         _ Stiles... -llamó Derek mientras volvía a olerle, gruñendo de satisfacción ante el sutil cambio por la excitación del chico.

         _ ¿Qué?

         _ Cállate.

 

Y de nuevo sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos mientras le empujaba con su cuerpo despacio hacia la cama. Stiles daba pequeños y torpes pasos intentando no tropezar, pero Derek se las apañó para cogerle justo antes de que tropezase y cayesen torpemente en la cama. Al verse alzado con tanta facilidad y colocado en la cama despacio, Stiles comenzó a reír.

        

         _ Eh, si vas a empezar a tratarme como una jodida princesa mejor lo dejamos porque eso sería demasiado ridículo y patético, incluso para ti.

         _ ¿Quién ha dicho que tú seas una jodida princesa? No tengo entendido que las princesitas tengan esto precisamente -comentó sonriente mientras copaba con una de sus manos la entrepierna de Stiles, quien ante el contacto sintió gimió de la sorpresa, sintiendo además como se ponía aún más duro de lo que estaba.

         _ No, yo tampoco pero si supieses la de historias que van corriendo por ahí te sorprenderías mucho. Ya lo creo...

 

Cuando Derek se apartó un poco, aun con la mano sobre su nuevo objetivo, observó como el rostro de Stiles estaba casi tan rojo como su sudadera y aunque no lo aparentaba, sus latidos seguían siendo rápidos, sin bajar de intensidad. Así, decidió que mejor no forzar nada dado que si seguía, lo mismo le daba un infarto o hiperventilaba y eso sí que no entraba en sus planes. De ese modo, quitó su mano suavemente para, sin mucho esfuerzo, colocar sus piernas alrededor de Stiles, no dejando caer su peso sobre las caderas del mismo pero sujetándole lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que no podría moverse de allí.

 

No apartó su mirada de él, agudizando sus sentidos para cerciorarse que se relajara un poco, sin embargo el nerviosismo persistía.

 

         _ Aún eres virgen, ¿verdad?

         _ ¿Qué? -chilló más que preguntó, intentando luego articular algo con sentido para luego simplemente asentir mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos-. Sí, lo soy. Y no creas que me hace mucha gracia. En realidad no me hace ninguna. Es sólo que algunos no tenemos una larga fila de chicas detrás, deseosas de tener sexo sin más como podéis tener Scott, Isaac o incluso tú.

         _ Eso es mucho mejor.

         _ ¡Ja! ¿Mejor para quién? Si puede saberse, claro.

         _ Para mí.

 

Derek podía oír perfectamente todos los pensamientos de Stiles, los cuales pasaban de la indignación a la emoción y el desconcierto. Le sonrió para calmarle pero aquello le hizo recordar momentos ya pasados, los cuales aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. No queriendo forzarle a tomar ninguna decisión de la que se arrepintiese, pues sabía lo que aquello significaba para él, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el abdomen por encima de la sudadera.

 

         _ ¿Esto es sobre todo ese rollo de la primera vez en la que se supone que debes buscar a alguien adecuado porque lo recordarás el resto de tu vida y blablabla? -preguntó Stiles sin un ápice de sarcasmo, lo que llevó a Derek a parar sus caricias.

         _ No. Esto va sobre qué quieres hacer y qué significará para ti. No le des tantas vueltas, Stiles.

 

Esperó unos segundos para luego, apartarse de él y sentarse en la cama. Stiles se incorporó, quedando sentado también. La preocupación en el chico era evidente pero eso era algo que Derek esperaba. Era un adolescente al fin y al cabo, con más problemas que el resto y una complejidad emocional bastante parecida a la suya.

         _ Si quieres podemos bajar y ver alguna película... -comentó Derek viendo la indecisión aun en su cara.

         _ ¡No! Quiero decir, bueno no ahora, quizás después porque yo... bueno yo si quiero tener sexo contigo, claro que no sólo sería... bueno es que yo nunca... vale, la estoy cagando. Bien hecho Stiles.

 

Stiles oyó a Derek reírse suavemente y aunque podía haberse enfadado, el mero hecho de oírle así tan relajado, le gustó. Pocas veces podía verle sonreír o reír y en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que con quien realmente se mostraba así, era solo con él. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a reír también mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Cuando se sintió decidido, tomó una bocanada de aire y sin previo aviso se acercó a Derek, besándole justo como lo había hecho él al principio. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del uno y del otro. Tirando suavemente de la cremallera de la sudadera, Derek comenzó a despojarle de la cantidad de ropa que llevaba. Stiles aprovechó para, una vez estando fuera la suya, quitarle a él la cazadora y tirarla al suelo. Derek iba a protestar pero Stiles le calló besándole mientras una renacida urgencia le exigía pegarse a su cuerpo, sentir su calor.

 

Ya no habían necesidad de más palabras, sólo dejar que su cuerpo hablara. Había deseado tanto tiempo estar con él que no iba a estropearlo con más dudas e inseguridades. Por eso dejó que Derek le quitase la camiseta y desabrochase sus vaqueros mientras volvía a mordisquear su cuello. Se estremeció levemente cuando sintió la cálida mano rozando su polla mientras con la otra intentaba bajárselos. Torpemente, metió las manos bajo la camiseta para tocarle. Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños y por eso comenzó a tirar de la misma para que Derek se la quitara. Éste, al verle las intenciones, se separó un momento de él. Se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a desabrocharse los vaqueros. Sin decir nada ni tampoco querer mirar demasiado, Stiles tiró de los suyos mientras se quitaba a la par las zapatillas y luego los calcetines, quedándose solo con la ropa interior. Para cuando fue a darse cuenta, Derek estaba completamente desnudo.

 

Stiles no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado porque, aunque estaba acostumbrado de ver a sus compañeros en las duchas, jamás pensó poder ver a Derek tal y como lo trajo su madre al mundo y eso superaba sus expectativas. Además de ver cómo su polla había reaccionado más que bien a sus caricias.

         _ Joder...

         _ Creo que te has dejado algo... -comentó con voz ronca mientras le atraía hacia él, colando varios dedos por la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

         _ Quítamelos tú... -consiguió decir sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Derek sonrió para sujetarle por la cintura y dejarle caer en la cama, besándole acto seguido. Sus manos no dejaron de recorrer su pecho hasta llegar a esa prenda que tanto le estorbaba, quitándosela muy despacio, gruñendo de satisfacción mientras la deslizaba por sus piernas hasta finalmente quitársela y lanzarla al suelo. No dándole tiempo a más, Derek cubrió con su cuerpo el de Stiles, besándole con ansia. Éste le correspondió mejor de lo que esperaba, sintiendo pronto sus manos por su cuerpo, centrándose en la espalda. Recordando que tenía que coger el lubricante, Derek se apartó un poco, besándole rápidamente.

         _ Necesitamos una cosa -dijo para perderse con rapidez en el baño.

 

Stiles cayó en la cuenta de los condones pero cuando solo le vio salir con un tubo que supuso sería de lubricante, su polla se agitó de anticipación. Dejándolo a un lado de la cama, Derek volvió a lo suyo, comenzando esta vez a besarle por el pecho, arañando de vez en cuando su piel con los dientes, consiguiendo que éste siseara ante el contacto. Sólo cuando llegó a su pubis y enterró su nariz, le sintió removerse inquieto.

        

         _ Derek... no irás a... oh Dios mío -dijo Stiles para luego gemir al sentir la boca de éste alrededor de su polla, succionando suavemente. Él quería mirar pero cada vez que lo hacía, un intenso cosquilleo le recorría la columna y se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa porque no quería correrse tan  pronto. Podría ser un adolescente pero tantas pajas debían servir para algo, ¿no? Solo que la boca y la lengua de Derek pues no ayudaban mucho. Protestó cuando sintió algo frío rozando su entrada y cuando levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar, sintió uno de sus dedos entrando en su interior. Era una sensación muy extraña porque su cuerpo lo rechazaba pero él no quería hacerlo.

 

         _ Relájate y disfruta... -le oyó decir mientras sentía como ese dedo se movía un poco más, sintiendo menos presión. Simplemente asintió, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Derek metiendo sus dedos en su culo porque a ese, le siguió otro más y cuando ya creía que no iba a poder más, un tercero le siguió. Aquello molestaba y se lo iba a decir, pero justo tocó “algo” que consiguió que gimiese como jamás lo había hecho. Derek aprovechó para sacar los dedos y lubricarse bien. Luego le pidió que separase un poco las piernas, lo justo para posicionarse.

         _ Recuerda, si te hago daño, por mínimo que sea, dímelo -indicó Derek con la respiración algo pesada. Stiles solo asintió para acto seguido, comenzar a sentirle en su interior. Para su sorpresa, todo iba bien hasta que un latigazo recorrió su espalda y creyó que se partiría en dos. El gesto de dolor no pasó desapercibido para Derek, quien paro en el momento, acariciando las caderas del chico.

         _ Stiles, respira hondo e intenta relajarte. Si no lo haces te dará un ataque de pánico y no sería buena idea en este momento.

         _ Lo intento pero... dime cosas guarras.

         _ ¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó intentando no reírse.

         _ Sí, di algo. Cualquier cosa aunque tú no eres precisamente un hablador nato.

         _ Ah, ¿no? -dijo para luego acercar su rostro y susurrarle al oído- Tienes un culo muy estrecho y caliente. Y eso me pone muy, muy cachondo. Te voy a estar follando toda la noche... Stiles...

         _ Oh joder... -dijo Stiles para poco después, sentir como Derek le llenaba por completo. Nada más notar como la respiración del chico se normalizaba pese a la excitación, Derek comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptase a él. Además, su parte animal llevaba largo rato queriendo salir a flote pero no podía. No aún o sería capaz de destrozarle sin darse cuenta. Controlarlo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejarla al margen para poder disfrutarlo sin más. Por ello se centró en Stiles, en su cuerpo, en su mirada, en cada gesto, cada gemido. Se besaron como si aquella fuese la última vez que fuesen a estar juntos. Gruñó al sentir sus dedos clavarse en su espalda, su culo, arañando suavemente. Viendo como Stiles no aguantaba más, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas para sentir pronto su semen manchando su abdomen. Con un gruñido animal, Derek se corrió dentro de él, aferrándose a las sábanas para no clavarle las uñas.

 

Sintió su transformación y nada más abrir los ojos, aun jadeante, pudo ver como el rostro de Derek había cambiado por completo. Sus colmillos eran visibles debido a los jadeos y sus ojos debían haberse vuelto rojos. Miró de reojo a sus manos y vio como las tenía enterradas en el colchón. Tratando de mantener la calma, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Rodeó a Derek con sus brazos, intentando calmarle. Éste, ante el contacto, abrió los ojos y Stiles pudo comprobar que eran rojos como la sangre.

         _Derek... soy yo… Stiles...

 

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido animal y pronto sintió una de sus manos cerca de su cuello, llegando a arañar su piel mientras sentía como acercaba su rostro a su cuello. Mantuvo la respiración cuando le sintió inspirar fuertemente y el cálido aliento salió de su boca.

         _ ¿Derek?

 

Lentamente y como si le costase moverse, Derek se incorporó lo justo para mirar a Stiles. Este suspiró aliviado al ver que sus ojos volvían a tener su color habitual y su rostro no estaba contraído como cada vez que se transformaba. Le vio levantar una mano, observando sorprendido como las sábanas estaban rasgadas en ese lado.

         _ Por poco, ¿eh? -comentó Stiles intentando quitarle hierro al asunto aunque en el fondo algo le decía que había faltado lo justo para que pasase lo que él pensó que le haría nada más llegar.

 

         _ Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con preocupación.

         _ Genial. Mejor que eso, solo que he de admitir que me he acojonado un poco cuando has empezado a transformarte y pensé que ésta vez sí me morderías y no de la forma que me gusta, claro.

 

Derek suspiró aliviado. Salió de Stiles despacio, para queja del adolescente quien pronto quedó en silencio al ver como éste revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida que se hubiese podido escapar.

 

         _ Oye, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. No tengo nada y si lo tuviera no pasaría nada. Eso me recordaría este momento cada vez que lo mirase. Como un tatuaje o una herida de guerra. Esas cosas molan.

         _ Eres muy raro Stiles.

         _ Y tú un lobo amargado.

 

Ésta vez, la cara que puso Derek hizo que Stiles comenzase a reír a carcajadas. En venganza, Derek le arrastró por la cama para luego alzarle y llevarle hasta el baño.

 

         _ Hora del baño, Stilinski.

         _ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Derek, bájame. Jodida fuerza sobrenatural, ¿quieres bajarme al suelo?

         _ Ni hablar. A la bañera -dijo sin más para dejarle dentro y abrir el grifo, saliendo acto seguido un chorro de agua fría.

         _ Maldita sea. ¡Está helada joder!

         _ ¿Sí? No había caído en ese detalle, como soy un lobo amargado...

         _ ¡Vale, vale! Ya lo pillo. Joder, como me resfríe y tenga que estar toda la semana a base de antigripales te vas a enterar.

 

Riendo, Derek accionó mando del agua caliente para pronto ver como el vapor comenzaba a llenar aquella habitación. Stiles nada más sentir el calor del agua, se metió con rapidez bajo el chorro, calentando así su cuerpo. Derek no esperó más y se metió tras él. Al girarse, Derek atrajo a Stiles para besarle de nuevo. Antes de volver a la cama y pasar la noche tal y como él planeaba, Derek propuso cenar algo y ver la tele tal como quería Stiles. Tras ponerse ambos unos pantalones de chándal cómodos, así como una camiseta por parte de Stiles, bajaron a la cocina para preparar algo sencillo pero que les llenase. Pusieron la tele mientras cenaban y tras ver un partido de béisbol en el que casi terminaron peleados de verdad, Derek decidió que era hora de descansar.

 

         _ Estás muerto de sueño, Stiles. No te hagas ahora el fuerte. Aprovecha y duerme.

         _ Sólo será una película, nada más.

         _ Está bien.

 

Tras pelear de nuevo sobre qué película poner, se decidieron por una sobre StarWars que casualmente, Derek encontró entre las que tenía y que Stiles no había encontrado. Apenas pasó media hora, éste se quedó completamente dormido en el sofá usando a Derek como almohada. Esperó unos minutos más pero al ver que Stiles no reaccionaba tan siquiera al volumen que iba incrementando, decidió llevarle a la cama. Cogiéndole con cuidado, subió las escaleras portándole en brazos para luego acomodarle en la misma. Ni aun tapándole con el edredón se despertó. Dejándole dormir, Derek bajó las escaleras para apagar el DVD y la televisión. Acercándose a la ventana, cerró los ojos, aferrándose a los recuerdos de lo sucedido ese día con Stiles. Se prometió a si mismo que nada los borraría, convirtiéndole así en su ancla. Su luz cuando se encontrase perdido. Mirando al cielo, sonrió. No había luna llena. Así podría descansar tranquilo.

 

Más tarde, Derek subió despacio las escaleras tras apagar las luces que habían encendidas. Se acomodó al lado de Stiles y tras observarle largo rato, cerró los ojos. El sueño pronto le venció.

 

 

Hubiese permanecido más tiempo en la cama de no ser porque su instinto le alertó de que algo no iba bien. Había dormido como no lo hacía desde meses atrás pero no por ello llegaba a relajarse del todo. Su instinto animal se lo impedía. Por eso, nada más abrir los ojos y mirar hacia Stiles, vio que este se movía inquieto en sueños. De vez en cuando abría la boca pero no conseguía entender lo que decía. No necesitó mucho para saber que se trataba de una pesadilla y que debía estar atento por si tras la misma, sufría un ataque de pánico. Así, cayó en la cuenta de si el chico había traído su medicación, si se la tomó el día anterior antes de ir a recogerle y si en realidad, esto era algo que le pasaba todos los días.

 

Decidió acariciar suavemente el brazo de Stiles en un claro intento de calmarle pero el resultado fue peor. Tras moverse bruscamente un par de veces, Stiles se despertó de golpe, incorporándose y gritando sin parar. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Derek fue abrazarle por la espalda, mientras él luchaba por separarse. Realmente le costó retenerle. Cuando lo consiguió, comenzó a susurrar su nombre e intentar que se calmara mientras los gritos de Stiles quedaban cada vez más ahogados hasta que finalmente, se convirtieron en gemidos entrecortados por el llanto. Apretando los labios, Derek simplemente dejó que Stiles se echase sobre él mientras se iba calmando, sintiendo como una rabia desconocida crecía en su interior.

 

         _ Lo siento. Llevaba días sin tener una pesadilla y tenía que ser ahora…

         _ Shh. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Te tomaste la medicación ayer?

 

Stiles asintió, dejando que los brazos de Derek le reconfortasen y ayudasen al menos a sentir que no estaba en un sueño. Odiaba esa sensación que le invadía cada vez que se despertaba: miedo, vulnerabilidad. Soledad. No le gustaba despertarse así. Detestaba tener esos ataques de pánico. Odiaba tener que estar soportando tanto dolor siendo tan joven. Que su cuerpo se revelara contra él de esa manera y que no fuese capaz de poder sobrellevarlo sin tener que estar tomando la medicación o simplemente, controlarlo con ejercicios de respiración.

 

         _ ¿Mejor?

         _ Sí… sólo… necesito estar solo un momento, ¿vale? –dijo mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas.

 

Derek tan sólo asintió. Tras salir de la cama e ir hacia el baño, bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Como no sabía qué solía desayunar, llenó la despensa con varios tipos de cereales, algo de mantequilla de cacahuete por si quería un sándwich además de huevos y beicon. Sabía de su hiperactividad, por eso eliminó el café como parte del desayuno de Stiles y se preparó un poco para él. Como tenía bastante hambre, decidió prepararse un desayuno bastante completo.

 

Aprovechando que Derek no estaba, Stiles fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Siempre que le daban estos ataques acababa hecho una mierda y sólo con ganas de no hacer nada y que nadie le viese. Maldijo su suerte por tener que haber pasado por uno justo estando con Derek. Los chicos apenas sabían algo de sus ataques y salvo Lydia, ninguno había presenciado jamás en directo lo que le pasaba. Scott era el único pero él era diferente. Cuando se vio lo suficientemente seguro como para enfrentarse a Derek, bajó las escaleras y se paró en la puerta.

 

Éste seguía preparando el desayuno cuando sintió a Stiles entrar en la cocina, dubitativo.

 

         _ ¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar? Ahí hay cereales pero no sé cuáles tomas. ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

         _Oh, cereales está bien. En casa sólo los tomo yo, mi padre no puede por eso de los azúcares y tal. Si por él fuese se comía una caja de donuts y un taza de café hasta arriba –comentó en su tono habitual mientras rebuscaba por el mueble los cereales y luego un bol para echárselos-. Ey, estos son mis preferidos. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

 

Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stiles mientras echaba una generosa cantidad. Tras ello, fue a por la leche y al pasar junto a Derek, rozó con la mano su trasero como si hubiese sido un gesto casual. Derek se giró hacia él para ver cómo, tras coger la botella de leche de la nevera, volvía a su sitio sonriéndole. Aguantando las ganas de reírse, depositó en un plato los huevos, el beicon que se había preparado junto a la taza de café y unas tostadas. Bien, el Stiles de siempre iba volviendo pero aun así debía andar con pies de plomo.

Tras sentarse en la mesa, ambos comenzaron a desayunar mientras Stiles volvía a recuperar la verborrea habitual. Derek le insistió con la medicación hasta que se la tomó entre protestas. Luego planearon dar una vuelta por el bosque para conocerlo y de paso salir a tomar el aire.

 

         _ Oh, bien –fue lo único que dijo Stiles aunque Derek sabía que el chico se moría por perderse de nuevo entre las sábanas y repetir lo de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo desprendía deseo y su mirada también, aunque disimulaba bastante bien. Sin embargo no se fiaba, no después de haber visto como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y no era capaz de controlarlo. Su despertar debía haber sido diferente, justo como él tenía pensado. Tenerle de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, enterrarse tan profundo que le sintiese durante días. Marcarle, hacerle suyo de nuevo. Que su olor quedase aún más impregnado en su piel para que todos, absolutamente todos supiesen que es suyo. Que le pertenecía. Y que no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. Por nada del mundo. Volvió en si cuando sintió una mano acariciar su rostro, viendo a Stiles a escasos centímetros de él, preocupado.

 

         _ ¿Derek? Joder tío, me has asustado. Estabas completamente ido… Vale, a mí también se me va la pinza a veces pero llevo llamándote un rato y no me hacías ni puto caso –le comentó mientras sentía como su mano se iba deslizando hasta quedar en su hombro.

 

Derek le miró durante unos segundos para después, sujetarle por la nuca y besarle con ansia. Stiles trastabilló un poco debido a lo repentino del gesto y por lo encorvado que quedaba ya que Derek seguía sentado. Percatándose de ello, Derek movió despacio su silla para levantarse y así no separarse de Stiles mientras le besaba. Una vez se vio libre, rodeó al chico por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Apenas Stiles colocó sus brazos sobre su cuello, Derek aprovechó para agarrarle por el culo y auparle. En un acto reflejo, Stiles rodeó la cintura de Derek con sus piernas sin separar sus labios de los suyos. Ése era el tipo de buenos días que él quería, no despertarse de una pesadilla gritando. Si tenía que gritar, lo haría, pero con el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo, que le mordiese y follase hasta fundirle el cerebro y así olvidar todo, olvidarse de todos.

 

El moreno tan sólo paró para subir las escaleras, algo que aprovechó muy bien Stiles para besar y morder el cuello de éste, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Al llegar a la cama, Derek se dejó caer junto a él sin mucha sutileza para casi arrancarle la camiseta de un tirón. La pasión comenzó a desbordar a ambos, tirando de mala manera de los pantalones hasta quedar desnudos. Derek sabía que debía controlarse o de nuevo la bestia saldría a flote pero Stiles parecía tener otros planes porque la manera en que se movía no se parecía en nada a la de la noche anterior. Derek tomó el tubo de lubricante y echó una cantidad más que generosa entre sus dedos. Sin apenas calentarlo, hundió dos de golpe en su interior para queja del chico que pronto comenzó a pedir más.

        

         _ Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas –fue lo único que consiguió decir Derek, consciente de que la bestia empezaba a dominarlo. Sin rechistar, Stiles se colocó tal como le pidió apoyando sus manos fuertemente sobre el colchón. Antes de penetrarle, Derek se acomodó entre sus piernas, inspiró su aroma y aquello fue su perdición. La bestia tomó su voluntad y en un solo movimiento le penetró, consiguiendo que Stiles emitiese un quejido de dolor. Sin embargo, las quejas pronto pasaron a ser gemidos cada vez más intensos conforme lo eran las embestidas. Sus manos apenas le sostenían, las sábanas resbalaban entre sus dedos pero Derek no bajaba el ritmo. Buscó el sostenerse sobre el cabecero pero Derek le empujó hacia el colchón, quedando así más expuesto. Cuando fue a protestar por lo brusco que había sido, sintió como algo arañaba su espalda y supo entonces que la bestia había ganado el control. No le estaba follando Derek, sino el lobo que realmente era. No tuvo tiempo a alegrarse o enfadarse por ello. Apenas rozó un par de veces su próstata, se corrió fuertemente si tan siquiera tocarse. El gruñido que oyó minutos después le erizó la piel. Las manos de Derek comenzaron a acariciarle desde la cintura hasta el pecho, arañando cada trozo que abarcaba de piel. Intentando relajarse, Stiles susurró su nombre justo cuando el moreno hundió la cara entre su cuello y su hombro, oliéndole.

         _ Mmm ahora hueles incluso mejor que antes… -dijo con voz ronca mientras Stiles intentaba moverse un poco ya que en la postura que estaba, empezaba a dolerle todos los músculos.

         _ Buenos días a ti también –dijo intentando no reírse para conseguir así que Derek, su Derek, volviese.

 

Este se quedó callado unos segundos para luego, comenzar a reírse. –Buenos días –susurró para besarle suavemente. Cayendo en la cuenta de la postura que tenía Stiles, Derek se apresuró en salir de su interior para dejar que se acomodase en la cama. Nada más hacerlo, Stiles se dejó caer en la misma bocabajo. Derek frunció los labios al ver cómo toda la espalda de Stiles estaba arañada, así como sus caderas, donde podía verse perfectamente la forma de sus uñas.

 

         _ ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Stiles mientras se sentaba, quejándose levemente.

         _ Nada. Yo… necesito tiempo para controlarme. Solo es eso.

         _ Ha estado genial…

 

Derek negó, sonriendo.

_ Había pensado en dar una vuelta por aquí por el bosque, ¿qué te parece?

         _ Por mí genial. Sólo dame unos minutos…

         _ Los que necesites. Voy a ducharme.

 

Stiles le dijo adiós con la mano mientras Derek se metió en el baño. Cuando oyó el agua caer, suspiró pesadamente. Desde luego, su fin de semana no estaba teniendo nada que ver con lo que él pensaba que pasaría. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba siendo muchísimo mejor pero Derek le desconcertaba demasiado. No sabía qué sentía por él, si sólo era simple sexo o buscaba probar algo nuevo. Y aunque intentaba no darle muchas vueltas, estaba empezando a fastidiarle un poco. Podría soportarlo, claro. Pasó lo mismo con Lydia salvo por un mínimo detalle: ellos jamás llegaron a follar y visto lo visto, fue mejor así. Lydia se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga y confidente y eso era algo de agradecer pero Derek… con él todo era diferente. Aun recordaba la vez que, yendo con Scott al bosque para buscar la mitad de un cadáver del que no sabían nada, se toparon con él. Podía recordar aun la mirada que le dedicó. Cómo sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de los suyos, como si algo le obligase a no hacerlo. Debió admitir entonces que Derek le gustó. Mucho. Aunque toda esa apariencia de chico malo, rebelde y por si fuese poco, hombre lobo (aunque eso lo descubrió después) fue demasiado para él. Por eso hizo como Scott, le quitó hierro al asunto para simplemente ponerle de sobre aviso. No era de fiar y aprovechó sin duda alguna que a su amigo tampoco le cayó bien.

 

Pero todo cambió y para su suerte o desgracia, el hecho de que Scott fuese mordido puso su mundo del revés y conforme más sabía sobre los hombres lobo, más respeto les tenía y consecuentemente, menos miedo. Sobre todo a Scott y Derek, quien a pesar de estamparle en más de una ocasión contra su taquilla o intimidarle, sabía que en el fondo no le haría daño. O al menos eso quería creer porque ya habían sido varias las veces que su amigo Scott quiso hacerle picadillo y, oh, eso no había tenido ninguna gracia. Pero con Derek… era todo tan diferente que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

 

Nada más salir de la ducha, Derek pudo ver a Stiles en la cama sentado, mordiéndose el pulgar como hacía cada vez que estaba pensando o algo le rondaba la cabeza. Así se veía tan joven y frágil… Pero sabía que Stiles no era así. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que él mismo creía. Sólo necesitaba ese pequeño empujón para dejar salir todo su potencial. Y él esperaba poder verlo a su lado.

                  

-         ¿Has terminado ya grandullón?

 

Derek asintió, sonriendo. Esas cosas sólo tenían gracia si las decía Stiles porque ahora que le conocía bien, sabía que no iban con maldad. Era una manera cariñosa de meterse con él aunque reconocía que le costó lo suyo admitirlo. Todavía le costaba un poco. Stiles entró en el baño y a los pocos segundos, Derek le oyó blasfemar.

        

         _ ¡Mi espalda! ¡Derek! Tío, ¿se puede saber qué me has hecho? –le soltó nada más salir sin la camiseta, volteándose luego para enseñarle la espalda-. Porque acepto que me dejes el culo hecho trizas pero, ¿la espalda? Yo no me regenero como vosotros y… oh Dios mío, cuando lo vean me van a matar.

         _ Sólo te matará tu padre pero ya se te ocurrirá algo. Además, las marcas se irán pronto. Los demás no tienen por qué ver ni saber nada.

         _ Oh mierda, ¡mi padre! De esta sí que no salgo, joder –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara.

         _ Relájate Stiles y dúchate. Ya pensaremos qué excusa poner.

         _ Pero…

         _ Stiles…

         _ Está bien, está bien –dijo mientras levantaba las manos exageradamente y refunfuñaba luego palabras ininteligibles.

 

Aprovechando que se duchaba, Derek buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Realmente todavía no entendía cómo era posible que se hubiese fijado en él. Le llevaba varios años y si eso no fuese suficiente, Stiles aún era menor de edad. Podía meterse en problemas fácilmente si su padre se enteraba. Además de ser el Sheriff, algo que complicaba todo un poco más. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Desde que les vio merodeando por el bosque buscando el cadáver de su hermana, procuró evitarles a toda costa. Pero una y otra vez siempre se lo topaba. Así se hacía difícil el ignorarle. Más aun cuando parecía atraer todas las desgracias en el mismo momento y lugar, poniéndose siempre en peligro por querer ayudar a los demás. Sin embargo, reconocía que a pesar de la valentía y el coraje, Stiles era muy inteligente. Quizás el más inteligente de los amigos de Scott y eso era una gran baza, sólo que su hiperactividad, torpeza y nivel de obsesión en cuanto a ciertos temas y su Jeep le ponía a veces nervioso.

        

Con una toalla anudada a la cintura, Stiles salió del baño y miró alrededor en busca de su mochila. Al caer en la cuenta, Derek bajó las escaleras y cogió la mochila que aún permanecía en el salón. Nada más subir, se la alcanzó a Stiles, quien le observaba con timidez.

 

         _ Te espero abajo.

         _ Puedes quedarte aquí, no me importa. Vamos, no después de habernos acostado y eso…

         _ Stiles, si me quedo, no saldremos de la casa ni de esa cama. No tendría tanta paciencia como para no tocarte. Además, el bosque nos espera. Te gustará.

         _ Oh… vaya, eso ha sido… woah. Bien, sí. Es… genial. Es… ¡es genial! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

         _ ¡Stileesss!

         _ ¡Ya voy! Joder con las prisas, lobo amargado… -protestó mientras sacaba unos calzoncillos, calcetines, una camiseta y una camisa. Cogió del suelo sus vaqueros y sus zapatillas, los cuales se puso con rapidez. Buscó su  móvil, el cual encontró en un bolsillo de la mochila. Nada más bajar, Derek le recibió con una sonrisa. Stiles se la devolvió, sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarse. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, Derek salió y esperó a Stiles quien parecía dubitativo.

 

         _ Derek, crees que sería buena idea… ya sabes –dijo mientras alzaba el móvil apagado.

         _ Llámale. Estará preocupado.

 

Asintiendo con fuerza, Stiles encendió su móvil y tras poner el pin, casi lo tiró al suelo. Comenzó a vibrar con diferentes tonos que consiguió que Derek apretase los dientes.

         _ Vaya, veo que los chicos estuvieron ayer entretenidos.

         _ Me lo imaginaba. Pero sólo voy a llamar a mi padre, ¿vale? Sólo él y lo apago de nuevo.

 

Derek se encogió de hombros y se apartó un poco, dándole privacidad. Pronto oyó la voz de Stiles tan enérgica como siempre, hablándole a su padre, diciéndole que estaba con Scott y que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Videojuegos, pizza, regañina sobre la comida que debía tomar mientras él estaba fuera y cambio de tema radical para comenzar a hablar sobre el partido de beisbol que vieron en la noche. Se rio al oír y ver a Stiles mover los brazos enérgicamente como si su padre lo estuviese viendo, mientras le relataba lo mal que habían jugado ese partido y las consecuencias que podía traerles para la liga. Tras varios minutos más en los que oyó como se despedía de él, prometiéndole llamarle en cuanto llegase a casa, vio a Stiles salir algo más relajado.

 

         _ Buf. Espero que se lo haya tragado.

         _ Con una actuación así, lo creería. Aunque ten en cuenta dos cosas: es sheriff y además, tu padre.

         _ Si querías animarme o tranquilizarme para que deje de darle vueltas sólo por saber qué demonios va a ser de mí cuando vuelva, gracias. No sirve de ayuda.

         _ Al menos lo he intentado –dijo Derek y sin más, comenzó a andar. Segundos después Stiles caminaba a su lado.

 

A pesar del silencio, Derek se sentía cómodo. No es que no soportara la verborrea de Stiles pero ver cómo lo observaba todo con detenimiento y casi admiración, hizo que se sintiese satisfecho. Cada varios metros le mostraba algunos tipos de plantas y qué se podían hacer con ellas en casos de envenenamiento y demás. Le contó viejas historias, algunas inventadas pero que sin embargo Stiles se creyó a pies juntillas, instándole a que le contara más e incluso haciéndole preguntas. La curiosidad que tenía era ilimitada. Caminaron largo rato, entre los cuales Derek tuvo que sujetarle en más de una ocasión por lo resbaladizo de las hojas o piedras que pisaban. Eso les llevó a hablar del equipo de Lacrosse y lo bien que les vendría a ellos como lobos el poder ejercitarse en un lugar así. Derek negó, diciendo que el bosque de BeaconHills estaba bien para ellos y que éste lugar era secreto.

 

         _ No quiero que sepan de mi refugio. Éste es para mí y para quien yo considere oportuno. No para tenerlos a todos en cuanto se aburran o quieran resolver algún problema.

         _ Pero son tu manada, ¿no? Quiero decir, tú cuidas de ellos, ellos cuidan de ti. Necesitáis un lugar donde estableceros. ¿Por qué uno para ti solo exclusivamente? Vale, está muy bien eso de quiero estar sólo, no me molestéis u os arranco la garganta de un mordisco pero, ¿tenía que ser tan lejos? ¿Tenía que ser algo… secreto?

         _ Stiles… eres inteligente. Piensa un poco en la situación, ¿quieres? –dijo para luego suspirar lentamente. A veces se le olvidaba que Stiles solo era un adolescente y no había tenido que lidiar con tantos problemas como él.

         _ Pues no lo entiendo, ¿vale? –dijo haciendo aspavientos-. Si quieres estar sólo puedes simplemente echarles o gruñirles o lo que sea que hagas para que te dejen tranquilo. ¿No es lo que haces siempre?

         _ No. Ser el Alpha y tener una manada es una responsabilidad muy grande Stiles –dijo mientras buscaba un tronco donde sentarse-. No es fácil y…

         _ Hay veces que te sobrepasa. Es eso, ¿no? –dijo sentándose a su lado-. A mí me pasa algo parecido con lo de mi madre. Los días previos a su aniversario no quiero estar con nadie. Ni siquiera Scott. Y es mi mejor amigo, sabes. Mi hermano. Pero simplemente no puedo, no soporto tener a nadie al lado que me esté consolando por algo que desgraciadamente no tiene solución y con lo que me toca vivir día a día. Cuando pasa eso, no salgo de casa. A diferencia de ti no tengo donde elegir –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

         _ Ahora lo tienes –dijo Derek mientras le tiraba de la camisa para hacer que se levantase y se pusiese frente a él-. Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, con una condición.

         _ No decírselo a nadie… eso ya lo sé –dijo algo fastidiado-. Pero eso hace que volvamos a la pregunta de siempre. ¿Por qué? Y no –dijo poniendo un dedo frente a su cara mientras Derek le abrazaba por la cintura, instándole a que se sentara sobre sus piernas-. No me digas que es solo por relajarnos y tal. ¿Por qué yo sí y el resto no?

 

Derek le miró fijamente. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos. Tan marrones, profundos y expresivos. Su nariz, sus finos labios. Hasta los lunares que salpicaban su cara. Ante ese escrutinio, Stiles se mordió los labios, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Llevando su mano hasta la nuca, Derek atrajo a Stiles para besarle. Sin embargo, nada tenía que ver ese beso con los últimos que se habían dado. Con la presión justa, Derek jugó con sus labios, rozándolos con los dientes para luego dejar que su lengua hablase por si sola. Stiles puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, aprovechando para jugar así con su pelo sin romper el beso.

 

Siempre había visto besos así en las películas, en parejas del instituto a los cuales miraba con cierta envidia. A Scott y Allison. A cualquiera menos él. Todo el mundo tenía besos de ensueño donde, no hacía falta que se dijesen cuanto se querían. Con verlos besarse ya era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que las palabras sobraban. Y Derek le estaba besando en ese momento del mismo modo. Como si no hubiese nada más en aquel bosque. Tan sólo ellos dos con todo el tiempo del mundo para… oh. Dios. ¿Eso quería decir que Derek le quería? ¿A él? ¿En serio? Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Derek se separó lo justo para hablarle.

 

         _ ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta, Stilinski? –preguntó Derek aguantando la risa.

         _ Absolutamente, Derek Hale –respondió Stiles para luego volver a besarle.

 

Stiles perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaban allí en el bosque. Tras pasarse un largo rato besándose y luego simplemente, abrazados sin más afán que el tenerse cerca, Derek decidió que era hora de volver. Mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña, Stiles se pegó a Derek, rozando su mano de vez en cuando. Sólo cuando Derek entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, Stiles sonrió abiertamente. Poco antes de llegar y viendo que al chico le costaba algo llevar su ritmo, Derek paró en seco.

 

         _Venga, súbete. Te llevo.

         _ ¿Estás de coña? –preguntó Stiles al ver cómo se agachaba lo justo para que se subiese a su espalda-. ¿Me vas a llevar a caballito?

         _ Sólo si tú quieres.

         _ Joder, ¡sí! –dijo para subirse a su espalda, echando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras rodeaba su cintura con las piernas. Derek no tardó en alzarse, sujetándole fuertemente las piernas para evitar que se cayese.

         _ ¿Nos vamos?

 

Stiles apenas pudo asentir cuando notó como Derek andaba a paso aún más ligero que antes. No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse por lo ridículo que le parecía aquello, comenzó a morderse el pulgar.

 

         _ ¿Sabes que el único que me llevaba así era mi padre? Hacíamos carreras por toda la casa y cuando íbamos al parque para algún picnic con los vecinos o los amigos de mi padre, había competiciones. Joder, hace tanto de eso…

         _ Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí. Aunque te lo advierto. Nada de carreritas ni competiciones.

         _ ¿No? ¿Ni una sola? Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente, señor Hale…

         _ Y yo sé de alguien que puede perder esa hermosa garganta como siga tocándome las narices, señor Stilinski.

         _ ¿Ah sí? ¿Debo entonces temer por mi vida? –preguntó para luego comenzar a mordisquearle la oreja.

         _ Más bien por lo que puedo hacer contigo ahora mismo si no dejas de hacer eso.

         _ Mmm eso no ha sonado a amenaza alguna.

         _ Stiles…

         _ ¿Sí?

         _ Cállate.

 

Stiles comenzó a reír mientras llegaban a la cabaña. Sin soltarle ni dejar que se bajase, Derek abrió la puerta de la misma para luego cerrar con el pie. Intentando bajarse, Stiles comenzó a reír más nervioso al ver que éste comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

 

         _ Derek, vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

         _ Ni hablar. Se ha portado mal, Stilinski. Así que tendré que tomar medidas.

 

Riendo, Stiles dejó que Derek le tirase a la cama con facilidad y sin apenas esfuerzos. Sin poder parar de reír, Stiles intentó incorporarse pero ver a Derek subido en la cama, de rodillas e ir hacia él, sólo empeoró las cosas. Derek acabó contagiado por la misma y finalmente, terminaron los dos riendo sobre la cama sin parar. Cuando las risas fueron cesando, Derek se tumbó boca arriba, dejando que Stiles apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho aprovechando así para acariciar su abdomen. Cerrando los ojos, Stiles decidió esperar un poco más y disfrutar de ese momento.

 

Viendo que no tenía intenciones de levantarse, Derek le animó para que comiesen algo y así poder ver la tele o leer. Asintiendo, Stiles decidió preparar la comida. Ante la cara que puso Derek, él le comentó que siempre cocinaba para él y su padre así que era algo que no le molestaba. Asintiendo, Derek aprovechó ese momento para ir al dormitorio y cambiar las sábanas, comprobando cómo éstas iban a ir directamente a la basura. Mientras las tiraba al suelo e iba a por las nuevas, pensó en tener a alguien que cuidase aquella cabaña pero tras mucho divagar, pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo él por sí mismo. Allí había cosas que ningún humano debía ver y mucho menos saber de su existencia. Además, su familia siempre había sido autosuficiente en ese sentido y cada uno colaboraba como buenamente podía en casa. Así que eso no era algo que desde luego le preocupara o causara vergüenza. Cuando terminó, bajó a la cocina para para meterlas en una bolsa y deshacerse de ellas. Allí se encontró a Stiles preparando una ensalada de pasta y bastante entretenido. Aprovechó ese momento para observarle con detenimiento, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada lentamente. Al saberse observado, Stiles se giró, sonriendo.

                  

         _ ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –preguntó al ver cómo Derek las echaba directamente a una bolsa y las dejaba junto al cubo de la basura.

         _ ¿Tú qué crees? Son inservibles. Están desgarradas –aclaró al ver el gesto de Stiles.

         _ Oh… vale. Cierto. Creo que sería bueno hablar sobre eso. Más que nada porque no me gustaría ser el siguiente en la lista de cosas a desgarrar…

         _ Eso no ha tenido gracia –dijo Derek entre enfadado y preocupado.

         _ No, realmente no la tiene. Y que conste que no te estoy acusando de nada, ¿vale? Es solo que… -dijo para comenzar a rascarse la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Yo no soy un hombre lobo. No tengo esa capacidad que tenéis de regeneraros. Puedo aguantar toda la noche teniendo sexo si se da el caso, o eso creo, pero no aguantaría mucho si te transformaras una de esas veces y decidieses que sería una buena idea que yo formase parte de tu menú o simplemente, decidir que no valgo nada y rasgarme la piel como si fuese de papel.

         _ No vuelvas a decir eso –dijo acercándose a él, acorralándole contra la encimera-. Puedo controlarlo. Sé que puedo. Sólo necesito tiempo. Stiles eres el primer humano con el que mantengo algo más que una simple conversación. Pero, piénsalo. ¿Un humano y un hombre lobo? Eso sería algo impensable…

         _  Pero no lo es. Quiero decir, lo… nuestro no lo es. No algo impensable, sino algo posible. Porque no sería justo que Scott si pudiese mantener una relación con cualquier chica como Allison y yo no simplemente porque tú eres el alfa. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

         _ Una bastante grande. Pero no es momento para hablar de ello. ¿Comemos?

 

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto y con ganas de estrangularle. ¿Por qué siempre iban con secretos con él? Odiaba que le hiciesen eso. Pero Internet era un lugar donde encontrar muchas cosas y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era eso que preocupaba tanto a Derek y que le afectaba a él indirectamente. Así que simplemente asintió y tras poner la mesa, comieron en el salón. Para romper el silencio, Derek puso la televisión consiguiendo así distraer a Stiles. Aún era demasiado pronto para que supiese ciertas cosas sobre lo que suponía el tener una relación con un hombre lobo. Que una vez elegido como su pareja, ésta sería de por vida. Cómo no sería capaz de soportar que otras personas se acercaran a él, le tocaran o simplemente le desearan. Porque aunque Stiles no se lo creyese, en el instituto sí había chicas que suspiraban por él y aquello era algo que podía soportar pero por poco tiempo. Más aun sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Que no era un simple enamoramiento juvenil. Y lo peor de todo, que sería capaz de ponerse en peligro no solo por sus amigos. Derek sabía que Stiles daría su vida por él y eso era algo que le sobrepasaba. Cuando terminaron y percatándose de que seguía aun enfadado, decidió recoger los platos mientras le sugería que buscase alguna película que le gustase. En ello le encontró cuando volvió al salón y decidió acomodarse en el sofá. Stiles seguía plantado frente a la estantería, mordiéndose las uñas. Finalmente decidió volver a poner la que no llegaron a terminar de ver. Cuando Stiles fue a sentarse, Derek abrió un poco las piernas mientras se colocaba bien en una clara invitación que Stiles, pese a todo, no dejó pasar. Se sentó entre las piernas, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Derek mientras éste colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

 

En lo que quedó de la tarde, Stiles puso toda la saga, emocionándose con cada escena como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Derek aprovechó esos momentos para acariciarle sin más motivo que el hacerle saber que estaba ahí y no estaba enfadado con él. De vez en cuando le besaba en el cuello o le mordisqueaba el hombro, consiguiendo así distraerle para llevarse algún que otro codazo. Él le pedía perdón, conteniendo las ganas de reírse, para volver a hacer lo mismo pasado unos minutos. Dándose por vencido, Stiles le dejó hacer, reconociendo en el fondo que esa faceta de Derek le gustaba y mucho.

 

Percatándose de la hora que era y que además, había comenzado a llover, Derek se vio obligado a cambiar sus planes. Tendrían que salir por la mañana ya que estaban bastante lejos de Beacon Hills y la lluvia no iba a ayudar mucho ya que gran parte del camino era de tierra.

        

         _ Si sigue lloviendo el camino estará mañana intransitable y el Camaro no es precisamente un todoterreno. Además, de seguir así tendremos que aminorar la velocidad. ¿Cuándo estará tu padre en casa?

         _ Por la noche a no ser que surja algún imprevisto, cosa que en este pueblo es ya algo habitual.

         _ Bien. Entonces saldremos temprano, no quisiera que llegásemos en mal momento.

         _ ¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos?

         _ ¿A qué te refieres?

         _ A nosotros, ¿a qué si no? Cuando nos fuimos, así sin avisar a nadie y tal, pues yo no esperaba que fuese para esto y bueno, ahora que estamos juntos de alguna manera pues…    

         _ ¿Podrías ir al grano, Stiles?

         _ ¿Por qué eres tan complicado? –preguntó Stiles mientras se incorporaba un poco para mirar a Derek-. Me refiero a si esto –dijo mientras señalaba a ambos- es algo que puedo decir o algo que tengo que ocultar. Mi padre lógicamente no sabrá nada porque es capaz de llamar a los Argent para que te maten y luego matarme a mí por su propia cuenta. Porque sé que tú no eres muy dado a demostraciones en público de ningún tipo salvo gruñir, echar miradas asesinas y cosas de esas para que nadie sepa cómo eres en realidad y… ¿qué? Es la verdad –dijo al ver cómo Derek torcía el gesto y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

         _ Por supuesto que tu padre no debe saber nada. No quiero darle ese gusto a los cazadores –dijo siseando-. Los demás lo sabrán, da igual que tú no les digas nada. No son tan tontos. Sobre todo Scott. Él se dará cuenta el primero.

         _ Pero si lo van a saber por qué tenemos entonces que… -dijo hasta que Derek puso sus dedos en sus labios, para que callara.

         _ Porque no es asunto suyo.

 

No muy convencido y viendo como todavía el color de sus ojos no volvía a ser el de siempre, Stiles se acomodó sobre él, buscando más contacto. Eso pareció relajarlo lo suficiente como para comenzar a cambiar los canales y buscar un programa de entretenimiento. Tras un largo rato, Derek decidió que iba siendo hora de cenar ya que Stiles estaba algo adormilado. Sorprendido, Stiles asintió ya que normalmente su insomnio hacia acto de presencia día tras día y ese fin de semana estaba durmiendo más horas de las que estaba acostumbrado. Ésta vez fue Derek quien decidió preparar algo ayudado por él mientras comenzaba con su verborrea habitual. Tras cenar, vieron la tele un rato hasta que Stiles decidió que ya que iba a ser la última noche que iban a pasar juntos así, sin nadie que les molestara, qué mejor que hacerlo en la cama. Dejándose llevar, Derek permitió que Stiles tirara de él hacia el dormitorio mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Nada más llegar y sin soltarle la mano, Stiles se quitó las zapatillas para subirse en la cama seguido por éste quien hizo lo mismo con sus botas. Sentado, Stiles llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Derek para besarle. Esa noche no quería que la bestia le dominara. Quería que fuese Derek quien realmente estuviese con él y si para ello debía controlarse de algún modo, lo haría.

 

Por eso le besó sin prisas, dejando que todo fluyese lentamente. Derek pareció captar la idea por lo cual comenzó a acariciar a Stiles bajo la ropa suavemente, como si de algún modo fuese capaz de dañarle si tocaba con más fuerza. Apartándose lo justo para desnudarse, ambos parecían estar sincronizados. Cada beso, cada caricia que se prodigaron esa noche quedaron marcadas a fuego en su piel. Stiles sintió como poco a poco, entre ellos crecía una fuerte conexión que hasta entonces no sabía definir. Era algo que no podía explicar con palabras pero era diferente. Muy diferente. Y juraría por su Jeep que Derek lo estaba sintiendo del mismo modo que él.  Más aun cuando entró en su interior, gimiendo los dos a la vez. Colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, Derek le sujetó las muñecas fuertemente, mientras le embestía lentamente. Stiles se dejó llevar por una marea de sentimientos tan intensa que casi creyó estar soñando. Sólo cuando Derek le soltó, aprovechó para agarrarse a su espalda fuertemente. Sus gemidos resonaron en aquella habitación como si de un mantra se tratara. Cerrando los ojos, sintió los labios de Derek por su cuello, su mandíbula, aumentando la intensidad de los mismos a la par de sus embestidas. A punto de correrse, Stiles oyó como Derek susurraba su nombre consiguiendo que algo se encendiese en su interior, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Gimiendo fuertemente, Stiles comenzó a correrse, sintiendo como sus sentidos quedaban aletargados. Su respiración estaba más acelerada pero daba igual, Derek estaba ahí con él y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Segundos después sintió a Derek correrse en su interior, gimiendo en su oído. Exhausto, éste se dejó caer sobre Stiles, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 

Oyó como el pulso de Stiles estaba más acelerado de lo normal pero el suyo también lo estaba. Había sido extraño. No sabía qué había sucedido realmente pero sintió cómo conectaba con él. Fue algo real, algo que superaba la lógica. Jamás le había pasado y no sabía hasta qué punto podía ser bueno para ellos. Si hacía caso a su instinto, aquello había sido una señal muy clara de que ya había elegido a su compañero. A ese que seguiría durante toda su vida. Al que amaría por encima de todas las cosas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, abrazándose a Stiles, quien parecía recuperarse poco a poco. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Stiles lo tuvo claro. Si antes creía sentir algo por Derek Hale, ahora era mucho más evidente. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

 

Pasaron el resto de la noche entre besos y caricias hasta que el agotamiento les condujo a un profundo sueño. Los primeros rayos del sol bañaron aquella habitación, despertando poco a poco a Derek, quien estaba abrazando a Stiles por la espalda, el cual dormía profundamente. Estaba tan a gusto que no quería levantarse de ahí pero le prometió a Stiles que saldrían pronto para evitar al padre de éste. Algo le decía que quizás el Sheriff no se fiaba mucho de la versión de su hijo así que por el bien de ambos, debían ponerse pronto en camino. Inspirando su olor, Derek sonrió satisfecho. Comenzó a darle suaves besos por la nuca y el cuello, consiguiendo que al menos murmurase algo. Cuando le mordió en el hombro suavemente, el murmullo se convirtió en una leve protesta. Nada más empezar a deslizar sus manos por el pecho de Stiles, éste terminó de despertarse.

 

         _ Mmmm un ratito más…

         _ Lo siento bello durmiente pero va siendo hora de irnos. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a tu padre.

         _ Mierda… yo tampoco. Secuéstrame y así no tengo que volver. Bueno, necesitaría mi Jeep y algunas cosas pero tú tienes medios y gente que puede hacer el trabajo sucio.

 

Riendo, Derek le besó en la mejilla, empujándole para que terminara de desperezarse y aprovechando así para levantarse e ir al baño. Oyó a Stiles refunfuñar y para cuando se metió en la ducha, éste apareció todo despeinado y somnoliento.

 

         _ Deberías poner una cortinilla o algo, ¿no crees?

         _ ¿Para? –preguntó mientras buscaba el champú y el gel de baño en una estantería junto a la bañera.

         _ Porque esto de estar meando sin tener nada que me tape me pone un poco de los nervios. Es como si me gustase ir enseñando la polla por ahí y no es precisamente lo que voy haciendo.

 

La carcajada que soltó Derek consiguió que Stiles comenzase a reír también. Decidiendo acompañarle para ahorrar agua, Stiles se metió en la bañera, momento que aprovechó Derek para besarle con fuerza. Sin más, él siguió a lo suyo, dejando a Stiles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tras vestirse, tomaron algo rápido para desayunar. Una vez listos y tras asegurarse de que todo quedaba bien tal y como cuando llegaron, salieron de la cabaña. El día les recibió soleado pero la temperatura no era muy alta. Stiles se metió con rapidez en el coche, dejando la mochila entre sus piernas. No quería irse. No quería hacerlo. No después del fin de semana tan increíble que habían pasado los dos juntos. Derek pronto le hizo compañía y tras sonreírle, encendió el motor y se pusieron en camino. Al igual que la vez anterior, Stiles no prestó mucha atención a la carretera. Algo le decía que su vuelta a casa no iba  a ser precisamente como él había imaginado al principio. Scott estaría hecho una furia porque además de obligarle a mentirle, tampoco había sido sincero con él. Y su padre… bueno, simplemente esperaba que no empezara con sus típicos interrogatorios como si él fuese un detenido más de la comisaría en vez de su hijo, el cual había pasado un fin de semana increíble pero con su amigo Scott. Nombrar a Derek Hale era como mentar al mismísimo diablo.

 

De vez en cuando miraba a Derek, con sus gafas de sol puestas, siempre pendiente de la carretera. Su rostro volvía a tener ese rictus de seriedad y continuo enfado que al principio le atraía pero que ahora sabía bien que era sólo una máscara muy bien trabajada para evitar que los demás pudiesen saber qué pensaba o qué sentía. Un muro impenetrable.

 

Un par de horas después, Stiles divisó el pueblo. Nada más hacerlo, comenzó a morderse las uñas nervioso. Derek se percató del cambio en el ritmo de sus latidos y frunció aún más el ceño. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Stiles, éste se percató de que el coche de su padre estaba allí, lo que significaba que estaba en casa. _ Oh mierda, mi padre está en casa. Joder, se suponía que no estaba hasta la noche. Derek para el coche, voy a bajarme aquí. Si me ve salir de tu coche le va a dar algo.

 

Haciendo lo que pedía y con cuidado de que no le viesen los vecinos, Derek paró el coche a un lado de la carretera. Stiles se desabrochó el cinturón y justo antes de salir, se giró hacia Derek. Sin mediar palabra, éste le atrajo por la nuca para besarle.

 

_ Todo va a ir bien Stiles.

 

Asintiendo, Stiles inspiró fuertemente y salió del Camaro. Tras verle tropezar un par de veces y cómo se le caían tanto la mochila como las llaves nada más llegar a la puerta, Derek negó un par de veces. Ese era su Stiles. Se fue de allí justo cuando el chico cruzó la puerta para que John Stilinski no lo relacionase con la llegada de su hijo a casa. Sin mucha dilación, fue directamente al refugio donde sabía, le estarían esperando con miles de preguntas.

 

 

         _ ¿Papá? –preguntó Stiles nada más entrar en la casa. John salió a recibirle con una cerveza en la mano, gratamente sorprendido.

         _ Stiles, hijo, no te esperaba tan pronto –comentó para darle un abrazo. Éste le correspondió con fuerza. A pesar de todo, le había echado de menos.

         _ Nah, nos cansamos de jugar y ver películas. Yo creo que hemos tenido suficiente como para poder aguantar unos pocos días…

         _ Pues me alegro porque eso es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar.

         _ No me gusta el tono en el que lo has dicho ni creo que vaya a gustarme lo que me vas a decir…

         _ Stiles, siéntate –le ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá. Stiles blasfemó por lo bajo y, dejando su mochila en el suelo, se sentó junto a su padre, cruzándose de brazos.

         _ El viernes me llamaron del instituto para contarme algo que quizás deberías haber hecho tú primero. Sobre todo el decirme por qué estás faltando tanto a las clases, consiguiendo que baje tanto la media de tus notas.

         _ Papá yo…

         _ Las de Scott también y créeme, Melissa está un más furiosa que yo. Stiles, esto no es un juego. Tu futuro está precisamente en tus manos. Puedo aceptar el hecho de que no quieras ir a la universidad pero debes al menos terminar el instituto y a ser posible con buena nota.

         _ Pero...

         _ No hay peros que valgan. Por eso ya te he confiscado el ordenador, las consolas y los juegos. No vas a tocarlos hasta que recuperes todos los exámenes que has suspendido y no estoy de broma.

 

Stiles le miró entre alucinado y cabreado. ¿Su ordenador? ¿Sus juegos y consolas también? ¿Cómo iba a ayudar entonces a los chicos? ¡Eso era simplemente una locura!

 

         _ Joder papá, no tengo diez años para que vayas así conmigo.

         _ Es más, toque de queda. No saldrás de casa salvo para ir al instituto y más te vale que no me engañes Stiles. Esta vez te lo digo muy en serio.

         _ ¡No me lo puedo creer! –dijo exaltado mientras gesticulaba exageradamente-. ¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber qué te has tomado antes de que viniese? Porque esto no es normal en ti. Ni cuando era pequeño has hecho esto, ¿se puede saber por qué ahora te ha dado esta neura tan extraña?

         _ Porque no quiero que arruines tu vida por tonterías o lo que sea que estés haciendo ahí fuera –dijo su padre fuera de sí-. No quiero que dejes de ser amigo de Scott pero os conviene a ambos centraros un poco en vuestro futuro y dejar a un lado las tonterías.

         _ Pero no son tonterías, son…

         _ ¿Qué son, Stiles? ¿Qué es más importante que tu futuro hijo? Dímelo, quizás así pueda entenderlo y creerte de una vez porque está visto y comprobado que últimamente mientes demasiado y sabes que eso es algo que odio profundamente.

 

Stiles sintió como algo dentro de él se volvía a romper. Cada pelea con su padre abría una brecha más en su corazón y eso le dolía profundamente. Si tan sólo su madre viviese…

 

_ No confías en mí. ¿Es eso, no? –preguntó para ver cómo su padre permanecía en silencio-. ¡Perfecto! Pues si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy a mi habitación –dijo realmente enojado para coger su mochila del suelo y subir con rapidez las escaleras. Ignoró a conciencia los gritos de su padre llamándole para que volviese, más aun cuando cerró de un portazo la puerta, echando luego el pestillo. Tirando la mochila sobre la cama, se percató de que su padre no había mentido: allí no estaban su ordenador, ni su consola, ni tan siquiera los juegos. Así que su amenaza iba realmente en serio. En un acceso de rabia, cogió todos los libros de su estantería y los tiró al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con todo lo que pillaba por delante. Al oír los ruidos, su padre intentó entrar consiguiendo tan sólo que Stiles le gritase como jamás lo había hecho. John esperó a que su hijo se calmase. Aquello iba para largo.

 

 

 

Nada más aparcar, Derek fue recibido por Isaac y Erica, quienes salieron del refugio saludándole efusivamente. Boyd apareció segundos después algo más sereno. Tras saludarles, Erica fue la única que comenzó a acribillarle a preguntas sobre dónde había estado y por qué no había contestado a las llamadas que le habían hecho. Al ver la mirada que le dedicó Derek, se disculpó diciendo que estaban preocupados por él.

         _ Ten en cuenta que no sabíamos nada y temíamos que hubiese aparecido alguna criatura nueva o estuviese sucediendo algo de lo que sólo tú tenías conocimiento. No estamos acostumbrados a esto –dijo Isaac en un intento de explicar el comportamiento de sus ahora hermanos.

 

         _ De haber pasado algo de eso, habría vuelto o directamente no me hubiese ido. Tenía algo personal que resolver.

 

Asintiendo, ninguno de los chicos quiso insistir. Comenzaron a comentarle las novedades que habían sucedido durante el fin de semana pero algo distrajo a Derek. Erica se percató de ello al percibir como algo cambiaba en su alfa. Algo alertó a Derek, quien sin más volvió a salir pidiéndoles que se quedasen allí.

         _ ¿Otra vez? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no podemos ir esta vez contigo?–preguntó Isaac fastidiado.

         _ Porque no es asunto vuestro.

 

Erica intuyó su preocupación pero algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con lo sobrenatural sino con algo mucho más mundano y que afectaba sin duda alguna a alguien de Beacon Hills.

 

 

Hacía ya rato que había dejado de llorar. La rabia e impotencia que sintió al sentirse de nuevo un crío por la actitud de su padre, sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro en forma de rabia, dejando su cuarto hecho un verdadero desastre. Su padre hacía rato que había desistido de intentar entrar. Solamente le avisó para la hora de comer y tras hacerle ver que no iba a bajar, éste le comentó después que había surgido un problema y que debía volver a la comisaría. Tras leerle la cartilla de nuevo como si tuviese cinco o diez años, Stiles oyó el motor del coche lo que le indicó que su padre realmente se marchaba. Quitando el pestillo, Stiles abrió para cerciorarse de que su padre se había ido. Hecho eso, fue a la cocina a calentar la comida en el microondas. En ello estaba cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fastidiado, fue a abrir para toparse a Scott en la misma.

 

         _ ¿Cómo es que no has entrado por la ventana?

         _ Tu padre estaba saliendo. Si llega a verme hubiese sido complicado el hacerle entender lo que soy ahora y porqué cada vez que vengo a visitarte entro por tu ventana y no por la puerta.

         _ Tiene lógica –dijo mientras le hacía pasar. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Scott se encaró con él.

         _ ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo este fin de semana? –casi gritó mientras Stiles lo miraba pacientemente.

         _ He estado fuera del pueblo. Haciendo unas cosas. Nada importante. Sólo te pedí que le dijeses a mi padre que estuve contigo, nada más.

         _ ¡Claro! Mintiéndole de paso a mi madre también, la cual no sé si pensabas que es idiota o algo parecido.

 

Asombrado, Stiles abrió la boca varias veces mientras movía las manos nervioso.  _ ¿Me estás diciendo que no has sido capaz de mentirle a tu madre y lo sabe todo? Tío, mi padre se lo ha tragado. Tan sólo te pedí ese favor. Solo eso. ¿Tan difícil era?

 

         _ La cuestión no es si era fácil o difícil. El problema está en que no has confiado en mí para contarme donde ibas y con quién. Ese es el puto problema.

         _ Scott no podía decirte nada, lo siento…

         _ Eso… -empezó para luego parar y acercarse a Stiles y olerle. Abriendo los ojos exageradamente, Scott negó. _ Hueles como Derek…

         _ ¿Qué huelo como quién? Joder, tío. Me he duchado y la ropa que llevo está limpia, ¿vale? Además, hace mucho que no veo a Derek.

         _ ¿Unas horas, quizás? Stiles, puedo olerte y te aseguro que tú no olías así el viernes. Has estado todo este fin de semana con él –afirmó, consiguiendo que Stiles palideciese un poco.

         _ Scott yo… mira no es un buen momento para hablar de esto, vale y además no… no es asunto tuyo.

         _ ¿No es asunto mío? ¡Claro! Que te acuestes con quien quieras no es asunto mío pero se trata de Derek Hale, maldita sea. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

         _ Que yo me he acostado con… ¡estás loco Scott!

         _ Joder Stiles, Derek te ha marcado, maldita sea. Ahora apestas a él y eso es una forma de decirle a todo el mundo que le perteneces.

         _ Oh, venga ya… tío eso de buscar información por internet no es lo tuyo. Deberías dejarlo. ¿Cómo va a marcarme Derek si no es mordiéndome y convirtiéndome en su beta? –preguntó Stiles terriblemente nervioso-. Además, a mí no me ha mordido nadie. Así que quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

 

Gruñendo, Scott se acercó tan rápido a Stiles que éste no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, sintiendo como las garras de su amigo comenzaban a apretar su garganta.

 

         _ Derek te ha marcado de la única manera que puede hacerlo un lobo y no me hagas decirte cómo. Siempre has dicho que no querías ser un hombre lobo y ahora le perteneces a uno con todo lo que eso implica.

         _ Scott… -susurró con dificultad intentando no ahogarse ya que le tenía bien agarrado. Sus ojos de color ámbar, brillaban cada vez más.

         _ Si tantas ganas tenías de follar Stiles, haberte buscado a otro pero no a él, joder. No sabes dónde te has metido.

 

Stiles cerró los ojos, intentando respirar más despacio pero de repente y sin saber cómo, sintió como algo le empujaba fuertemente haciéndole caer para acto seguido, oír un fuerte rugido que se expandió  por toda la casa. Incorporándose lentamente y bastante dolorido, Stiles vio como Derek sujetaba del cuello a Scott sin dejar de rugir.

         _¿Derek? –preguntó mientras se levantaba despacio para observar la escena totalmente alucinado. ¿Por dónde había entrado? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿cómo sabía que Scott estaba aquí con él?-. Derek, suéltale por favor –pidió de nuevo mientras se acercaba lentamente al alfa. Éste al girarse, mostró sus ojos completamente enrojecidos. Stiles dio un paso atrás inconscientemente para luego, morderse los labios. Scott luchaba por soltarse y Stiles, al ver que Derek no pensaba soltarle, se acercó de nuevo a él mucho más decidido que antes, apoyando una de sus manos en su espalda.

 

         _ Derek, por favor. Suéltale. No me ha hecho nada malo. Estoy bien, ¿ves? –le dijo, intentando atraer la atención hacia él, cosa que no consiguió.

         _ Deja a Stiles en paz. Lo que hagamos, no es asunto tuyo. ¿Entiendes? –dijo Derek con la voz ronca.

 

Scott echó una mirada rápida a Stiles, quien miraba a su vez a Derek, entre sorprendido y preocupado. Agudizando sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que su amigo realmente estaba preocupado por él pero también por la reacción del alfa y las consecuencias que podría traer. Aunque hubo algo que no se le escapó y fue la forma en la que Stiles le habló y le tocó. Justo como Allison hacía con él. Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió ya no eran de color ámbar. Dejó atrás la rabia para volver a su forma normal mientras que Derek tardó un poco más en volver a ser él mismo. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dedicó fue lo suficientemente clara para él. Una vez que Derek le soltó y sin despedirse de Stiles, salió de la casa sin más.

 

Justo cuando abrió la boca, Stiles sintió las manos de Derek sobre su mandíbula mientras éste le examinaba para ver si Scott había apretado con más fuerza de la debida. _Te ha dejado marcas –dijo enfadado.

         _ Se irán. No es la primera vez que intenta matarme o algo así… -comentó para aligerar algo el ambiente sin conseguirlo-. ¿Se puede saber por dónde has entrado?

         _ Tu padre se dejó abierta la puerta trasera. Deberíais aseguraros de tenerla siempre cerrada por si viniesen visitas inesperadas.

 

Stiles solo asintió. Justo cuando fue a girarse para sacar la comida del microondas, Derek le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente, frenándole.

 

         _ Stiles, ¿qué te ocurre?

         _ Estoy bien. Sólo… es sólo que Scott ha venido en mal momento, nada más. Mi padre no me cree, Derek. Se piensa que estoy todo el día por ahí fuera haciendo tonterías porque simplemente le llamaron del instituto para decirle que estaba faltando a algunas clases y bueno, mis notas han bajado considerablemente por eso pero ¡hey! El mundo no se va a acabar, ni va a venir un meteorito y nos va a reventar a todos o algo así. Pero como mi padre es un exagerado, se cree que aún tengo diez años y no contento con quitarme el ordenador, mis juegos y consolas con las que puedo controlar un poco mi jodida hiperactividad, encima me encierra en casa como si fuese un puto niño malcriado que no sabe hacer otra cosa que cagarla una y otra vez. Porque claro, yo no lo hago para ayudaros a salvar Beacon Hills  y de paso evitarle a él más disgustos que le provoquen un infarto. Lo hago simplemente por diversión y cómo es algo que no le puedo explicar ya me dirás ahora cómo demonios hago para poder echaros una mano o avisaros si alguna otra criatura decide que Beacon Hills es un escenario perfecto para echar maldiciones, capturar hombres lobo o simplemente atacarnos a los humanos porque somos presa fácil.

 

         _ Stiles, cállate de una vez y respira, joder.

 

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero Stiles estaba empezando a hiperventilar por culpa de la ansiedad.

         _ Yo… yo…

         _ Céntrate en mi voz y respira hondo –dijo Derek atrayéndole, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda- Eso es, concéntrate en tu respiración. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

 

Poco a poco Stiles fue recuperando el ritmo de su respiración pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho no se iba. No aguantando más, se abrazó a Derek y comenzó a llorar. Derek no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió el abrazo y espero a que se tranquilizara. Sabía que Scott iría a meter las narices donde no le llamaban pero no supuso que sería tan pronto. Sin embargo se equivocó y junto a la lógica reacción del padre de Stiles, que sólo quería proteger a su hijo, consiguió que Stiles sufriese de nuevo otra crisis. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que se iba calmando, le pidió que se agarrase fuerte para acto seguido, auparle con facilidad y llevárselo así al dormitorio. Apenas se asomó, abrió los ojos asombrado por lo que encontró.

        

         _ ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí, Stiles?

         _ Mejor no quieras saberlo…

         _ ¿Te has tomado la medicación hoy?

 

Stiles negó aun abrazado a Derek y esté bufó pesadamente. Acercándose a la cama, retiró con la mano algunos dvds y se sentó, dejando que Stiles lo hiciese sobre sus piernas. Recordándole a su hermana Cora cuando se enfadaba y no quería soltarse, Derek esperó a que Stiles fuese quien se despegase un poco para contarle qué había pasado. Viendo que no iba a ser tan fácil, decidió empezar él.

 

         _ Dime una buena razón por la que no te has tomado las pastillas esta mañana.

_ Se me ha olvidado…

_ Stiles… te estás comportando como un crío y yo no trato con críos.

 

Apretándose aún más a él, Derek finalmente optó por tumbarle en la cama, deshaciéndose de su amarre. Stiles le puso morros, enfadado a lo que Derek respondió alzando una ceja.

         _ Esto –dijo mientras señalaba el desorden de la habitación- no va a conseguir mejorar las cosas con tu padre, Stiles. ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? Haz lo que te dice. Estudia, recupera esos exámenes y déjame a mí que solucione los problemas que vayan surgiendo. Ya no estamos solos y tenemos una gran ayuda de los chicos.

         _ ¿Me estás apartando de la manada?  -preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama hecho un basilisco-. Esos no sabrían encontrar ni la mitad de la información que yo puedo conseguir en una hora. Y con Scott precisamente no es que podáis contar mucho ahora…

         _ Jamás haría eso –le dijo, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que era el miembro más importante de ella- y lo sabes. Pero necesito que estés conmigo al cien por cien y si los exámenes no te lo permiten, seré yo el que selle todas las ventanas y puertas de esta casa para que no puedas salir y así no ponerte en peligro.

         _ Venga ya, tampoco es para tanto. ¿Cuántas veces he estado a punto de morir, eh?

         _ Demasiadas –respondió Derek, cuyos ojos se mostraban rojos.

         _ Vale, bien, quizás han sido algunas más de las que yo recuerde pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda echaros una mano y evitaros así algún que otro susto o que alguien os mate. Eso estaría bien, ¿no?

         _ No quiero volver a verte en el refugio hasta que hagas todo lo que tienes que hacer, ¿entendido?

         _ ¿Me estás prohibiendo que vaya a verte?

         _ Como te acerques allí aunque sea a un solo metro de distancia, te juro que te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.

         _ Venga ya… -dijo Stiles riendo nervioso ante la amenaza- no lo dices en serio…

 

Sin embargo el gruñido que salió de su garganta hizo que el miedo se instalase en su cuerpo, comenzando a sudar nervioso.

        

         _ ¿Serías capaz de matar a la persona que amas? –preguntó, temiendo la respuesta de Derek.

 

Éste sin embargo se quedó en shock, mirándole sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. Los recuerdos junto a Paige le llegaron como un flash y su rostro reflejó un rictus de dolor. Creyendo haber metido la pata, Stiles fue a disculparse pero Derek negó.

_ Stiles, limítate a hacer lo que te ha dicho tu padre y por lo que más quieras, no me provoques.

 

Asombrado, Stiles puso varias muecas hasta que vio a Derek salir de su habitación.

 

_ ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó mientras éste bajaba las escaleras.

         _ Tu padre está cerca. Si salgo por la puerta trasera no me verá ni sabrá que he estado aquí.

         _ ¿Mi padre está…? Oh, vale pero ¡ey, espera! –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa hasta alcanzarle-. ¿No me vas a dar un beso? ¿Así es cómo piensas despedirte de mí? ¿Sin un besito ni nada por el estilo?

 

Derek le miró, alzando las cejas, divertido. Stiles movió los brazos como si fuese algo evidente. Asintiendo, Derek se acercó a él y sin darle tregua, apenas rozó sus labios cuando metió su lengua hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que Stiles gimiese ante tremenda intrusión. Sujetándole por la nuca, Derek comenzó a devorar su boca mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Stiles temblaba de excitación. Al oír el coche del Sheriff en la puerta, se separó de él para queja del chico y salió por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido.

 

         _ Oh Dios mío. Joder –exclamó para luego ver como su pantalón estaba más abultado de lo que debía-. Mierda.

 

Y nada más percatarse, salió corriendo hacia el salón, rumbo a las escaleras, momento en el cual entraba su padre.

         _ ¿Stiles? ¿Pasa algo hijo?

         _ Nada. Solo voy al baño… ¡ahora bajo!

 

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo, echando con torpeza el pestillo y tras asegurarse de que la puerta no se abriría, comenzó a desabotonarse los vaqueros con más dificultad de la necesaria. Cuando lo consiguió, los bajó junto a sus calzoncillos para dejar libre su polla, la cual estaba a punto de explotar. Mirando a su alrededor para ver qué podía usar y no hacerse daño, acabó cogiendo un bote de crema hidratante. Echó una pequeña cantidad para extenderla a lo largo de su polla. Apoyando su espalda en la pared, una de sus manos se apoyó en la misma mientras con la otra se masturbaba con rapidez. Alcanzando el orgasmo, Stiles se mordió fuertemente los labios para que su padre no le oyese y supiese lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron gritar del susto.

 

         _ ¿Stiles? ¿Va todo bien?

         _ Sí. Sí. Sólo es que me he encontrado un poco indispuesto, solo es eso…

         _ Hijo deberías dejar de comer tantas porquerías. Ya me puedo imaginar el menú que habéis tenido Scott y tú este fin de semana.

         _ ¡Las pizzas no son una porquería! Salvo para ti, que no puedes comerlas.

         _ Pues ya puedes prepararme algo decente para cenar esta noche si quieres ganarte de nuevo mi confianza…

         _ Será chantajista… -susurró mientras cogía papel higiénico y se limpiaba. Tras lavarse las manos se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, adecentándose un poco antes de bajar. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación pero al menos su polla ya no daba saltos de alegría. Jodido Derek… cuando su piel recuperó su color normal, bajó para encontrarse a su padre en el salón con una taza de café. Él, entre la “charla” con Scott y la “visita” de Derek aún no había comido y sus tripas comenzaban a protestar.

 

Cuando bajó a la cocina, su padre le tenía ya preparado el plato con la comida mientras éste estaba sentado frente a el. Se acercó y con más ansia de la debida, comenzó a comer.

 

         _ Stiles… siento lo de antes hijo. Creo que me he pasado un poco pero comprende que es por tu bien –dijo John mientras miraba a su hijo con preocupación.

         _ La culpa es mía, papá. Debí tomarme la medicación y bueno… quizás me he entretenido con cosas que, aunque tú no lo entiendas ni lo entenderías, son importantes. Pero te prometo que me tomaré en serio los exámenes para recuperar todas mis cosas…

         _ Una de tus cosas.

         _ ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas dármelas a cuenta gotas? –preguntó completamente indignado-. ¡Eso no es justo!

         _ ¿Qué quieres primero: el ordenador o la consola?

         _ ¡Lo dices en serio!

         _ Bueno, si no quieres ninguna de las dos cosas…

         _ ¡Claro que las quiero!

         _ Entonces…

         _ El ordenador. A la mierda la consola y los juegos.

         _ Stiles, ese lenguaje…

         _ Perdón. El ordenador sin duda alguna.

         _ Bien, pues aprueba los exámenes que has suspendido y será lo primero que recuperarás.

         _ ¿Y qué hay de mis salidas al exterior?

         _ Estás bajo arresto domiciliario, ya te lo dije. Tú empieza a estudiar y ya volveremos a hablar.

 

Indignado, Stiles arrastró el plato hasta el centro de la mesa mientras su padre se levantaba para encender la tele y sentarse luego en el sofá. Llevándose las manos a la cara, Stiles decidió que al menos era hora de recoger su dormitorio y así estar entretenido. “ _Si tan sólo Derek estuviese aquí…”_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras pesadamente.

 

 

Al llegar al refugio, Derek los reunió a todos en el salón. Observándolos detenidamente, agudizó sus sentidos por si alguno había intuido algo de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Al ver que no había sido así, asintió imperceptiblemente.

 

         _ Tengo un trabajo que encargaros. Sois mi manada, así que espero mucho de vosotros.

         _ Eso ni lo dudes jefe –dijo Erica sonriendo.

         _ Bien. La situación está así ahora mismo. Ya sabéis que Scott no quiere ni ha querido formar parte de nuestra manada y aunque eso no ha supuesto problema para ayudarnos, ahora cambian un poco las cosas.

         _ ¿Cambiar? –preguntó Isaac intrigado.

         _ Sé que se han peleado y Scott era el nexo que unía a Stiles a nuestra manada. Sabéis que no es bueno tener a ningún humano cerca pero él ha sabido estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

         _ ¿Y por qué se han peleado? –preguntó Boyd interesado.

         _ No lo sé. Sólo sé que ambos están ahora metidos en “ _problemas_ ” y no podemos servirnos de Stiles para investigar y recabar información.

         _ ¿Quieres decir que ambos están castigados? –preguntó Erica con sorna-. Bueno, tendría lógica después de que sus padres se hayan enterado de sus notas… pero sigo sin entender qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo eso.

         _ Scott es un hombre lobo ahora y puede defenderse de cualquier cosa o criatura que aparezca. Stiles, no. Así que vais a vigilarle en el instituto y durante el camino a casa. No le dejéis solo y por favor, sed discretos.

         _ ¿Quieres que seamos los guardaespaldas de Stiles? –preguntó Isaac alucinado.

         _ Quiero que le mantengáis con vida. Nada más.

         _ ¿Y desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan importante? Siempre acaba metido en líos y tenemos que rescatarle… ¿no sería mejor que dejara de hacer precisamente eso, seguirnos como si esto fuese una serie de aventuras? –soltó Erica, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Derek.

         _ Está bien. Cuidaremos de Stiles. No dejaremos que se haga ni un simple rasguño.

         _ Otra cosa –apuntó Derek, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la chica-. No quiero que le dejéis entrar en el refugio. Por nada del mundo. En cuanto le oláis o sintáis su presencia, aunque sea a medio kilómetro, impedid que venga.

 

Ante la cara de asombro que pusieron todos, Derek puso los ojos en blanco. A veces no sabía qué hacía con una panda de críos.

 

         _ Scott intentó atacar a Stiles sin haber luna llena. ¿Os dice eso algo sobre cómo están las cosas ahora entre ellos dos?

 

El silencio que se produjo fue su confirmación y sin más subió a su habitación a descansar. Los chicos decidieron por su cuenta el ir a entrenar y así dejar a Derek, quien necesitaba estar solo.  

 

Tras aquella discusión había pasado prácticamente una semana durante la cual, Scott y Stiles apenas cruzaron palabra. Éste nada más verle el lunes siguiente, volvió a reprocharle el que no le hubiese contado nada sobre lo de Derek y que lo mantuviese en secreto. Stiles decidió dejarlo pasar, aprovechando que Érica se acercó a él y le propuso el ir a estudiar juntos. Sin embargo, a ella se le unió también Isaac y Boyd. Aquello comenzó a ser sospechoso. Y no sólo por el hecho de que fuesen juntos a todas partes sino que además, iban a la cafetería y vigilaban todo lo que comía, se los encontraba por el pasillo a cada paso que daba y lo peor de todo: le esperaban a la salida, al lado de su Jeep.

 

         _ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo? –preguntó Stiles fuera de sí en el aparcamiento cuando iba rumbo a su Jeep.

         _ Nada –respondió rápidamente Isaac mientras Erica asentía.

         _ ¡Y una mierda! Lleváis toda la puta semana siguiéndome. Me tenéis histérico y como si no tuviese bastante con mi hiperactividad, no me dejáis ni respirar. ¿A qué viene este seguimiento como si fuese un puto recluso? Oh, espera. Esto ha sido cosa de mi padre, ¿verdad? Lo que faltaba. No contento con no dejarme salir de casa encima coacciona a mis amigos para que me vigilen en el instituto. ¡Pues se va a enterar! Pienso robar mi propio ordenador de la comisaría si hace falta…

         _ Stiles no es lo que piensas… -dijo Érica en un claro intento de calmarle.

         _ ¿Ah, no? Entonces cómo explicáis el que de repente, sea alguien súper interesante para vosotros como para seguirme a todas las clases, cafetería e incluso a la salida del instituto todos los días, con sus horas, minutos y segundos. Venga, dímelo.

         _ Ha sido cosa de Derek –se le escapó a Isaac-. Oh mierda, se suponía que no debía decírselo.

         _ ¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué? –le reprochó Érica.

         _ ¿Derek? ¿Esto es cosa de Derek? –preguntó Stiles completamente alucinado.

         _ No, no. Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto –respondió Isaac intentando resolver el entuerto-. Él directamente no tiene nada que ver. No. Para nada.

         _ Lo que me faltaba por oír…

         _ Isaac, vete a casa y por lo que más quieras. No digas ni una sola palabra. Espera a que llegue yo, ¿vale?

 

Éste tan sólo asintió, saliendo de allí con rapidez. Stiles miró fastidiado a Érica, quien le sonrió con ternura.

_ ¿Nadie te ha dicho aún lo bien que hueles, Stiles? –preguntó acercándose a él.

Tirando se su camiseta para olerla, Stiles tardó un poco en comprender lo que Érica le estaba diciendo hasta que algo se iluminó en su cabeza, consiguiendo que suspirase pesadamente.

 

         _ Vaya, esperaba que el olor hubiese desaparecido pero veo que no. Además, para algunos “apesto”.

         _ Yo no diría lo mismo. Hueles genial.

         _ Ya. Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, dime qué es lo que os ha mandado Derek y porqué.

         _ ¿Podemos dar un paseo en tu jeep? No te pasará nada yendo conmigo y así evitaremos miradas indiscretas.

 

Asintiendo, ambos fueron hacia el Jeep. Sin un rumbo fijo, Érica le puso al día sobre la charla que tuvieron con Derek y lo que éste les pidió.

         _ ¿Sabes? Que Derek decidiese quitarse de en medio todo un fin de semana completo me sorprendió. Básicamente porque él siempre nos dice qué va a hacer y dónde localizarle y ésta vez no dijo absolutamente nada. Cuando llegó simplemente nos dijo que no era asunto nuestro dónde había estado y la verdad, era muy difícil poder saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. Es tan frustrante…

         _ Dímelo a mí, que no soy hombre lobo…

         _ Por eso me sorprendió tanto que luego, tras salir a hacer algo importante, volviese para decirnos que te vigilásemos. Básicamente fue un “no quitarte el ojo de encima” para que no te pasara nada malo.

         _ ¿Y qué me va a pasar? Oh bueno, vivimos en Beacon Hills y aquí siempre pasa algo.

         _ Teme a Scott. Según él, vosotros estáis peleados y nos dejó caer que él pues… perdió un poco los nervios contigo. ¿Es eso verdad?

 

Stiles gruñó al recordarlo pero sin llegar decir nada. Érica asintió tras sentir el cambio que se produjo en él.

         _ Así que es cierto… No lo entiendo. Scott y tú sois como hermanos. ¿Por qué te atacó?

         _ Simplemente porque Scott tiene el cerebro de un mosquito y no quiere entender que si él puede mantener una relación con alguien que no sea hombre lobo, mujer lobo o lo que sea, yo no puedo porque… ¡yo que sé por qué!

         _ Porque Derek es el alfa. Stiles, ¿nunca te has preguntado qué supone salir con un hombre lobo?

         _ Érica, hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los tíos. ¿Cómo voy a preguntarme eso precisamente? Además, no es que hayamos hecho gran cosa ni que él bueno… -empezó a decir mientras sentía como se iba sonrojando a marchas forzadas-. No hemos hecho esas cosas empalagosas y románticas que se supone que hacen las parejas antes de salir, durante y después y… Dios, no puedo creer que esté hablando de esto contigo ahora mismo.

 

Érica comenzó a reír, consiguiendo que Stiles se sonrojase aún más.

 

 _ Oh venga, genial. Ahora ríete de mí que es lo que me faltaba ya para rematar la semana.

         _ Es que eres muy divertido Stiles. ¿Sabes? Siempre te he encontrado atractivo y muy divertido. Sin embargo tú nunca me has prestado ni la más mínima atención. Aunque ahora eso da igual porque aunque da mucho morbo lo prohibido, paso de que me rebane la cabeza.

 

         _ Oh, woah eso… ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Y desde cuando pensabas eso?

         _ Desde el primer año de instituto…

         _ Oh Dios mío. Yo… no sé qué decir… espera. ¿Acabas de decir que yo soy algo prohibido?

         _ E intocable. Por eso no me he lanzado ya sobre ti. Es que hueles tan bien…

 

Stiles paró en seco el Jeep, mirándola suspicazmente mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

_ Tú, bájate ahora mismo de mi Jeep. No pienso seguir paseando con alguien que está deseando comerme y no en el mejor de los sentidos. No cuando tengo mi bate de beisbol justo detrás y no alcanzo a cogerlo.

 

La risa de Érica le puso aún más nervioso. Esa chica estaba como una cabra. _ Cielos, Stiles, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Si te toco un solo pelo, Derek tardaría lo que un suspiro en venir aquí y arrancarme la cabeza de un manotazo. Y créeme, después de que me salvara la vida y me convirtiese, no me gustaría perder todo el poder que he conseguido.

 

Stiles la miró sin llegar realmente a comprender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Derek celoso hasta ese extremo? Ni hablar. Eso era algo imposible.

         _ Stiles, ¿realmente no sabes nada verdad?   

         _ ¿Debería?

         _ Deberías. Dile a Derek que te lo cuente aunque así, en resumen, podría decirse que él te ha elegido como su compañero y teniendo sexo pues habéis hecho como… un pacto.

         _ ¿Qué clase de pacto? –preguntó Stiles viendo por donde iban ahora los tiros.

         _ Compañeros de por vida, Stiles. Él es un lobo. Cuando quieren tener sexo no hay problema pero cuando eligen a su compañera o compañero, la cosa cambia. Los marcan de algún modo para que todo el mundo sepa que les pertenecen. Nosotros lo sabemos por el olor que desprendes, Stiles. Para ti y el resto de humanos es inapreciable pero para nosotros es algo que podemos oler a cientos de kilómetros.

 

Stiles abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando responder a eso hasta que finalmente abrió la ventana, sintiendo su respiración más agitada de lo normal.

 

         _ Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío.

         _ Joder, Stiles. Respira. Estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Vamos, respira hondo.

         _ No puedo. Joder, no puedo. Eso… eso que has dicho… oh Dios.

         _ Stiles como te mueras juro que te remato aunque me maten a mi después. ¡No seas idiota y respira!

         _ ¿Qué demonios te crees que estoy intentando hacer?

         _ Vale. En primer lugar, tranquilicémonos. Segundo, céntrate en tu respiración. Inspira y expira. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

 

Apretando las manos en el volante, Stiles recostó la cabeza sobre las mismas mientras hacía lo que Érica le decía. Inspirar – expirar. Una y otra vez hasta que el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a normalizarse, así como su respiración.

 

_ ¿Mejor? –preguntó Érica al ver como seguía en la misma posición-. Venga, te llevaré a casa. Será mejor que descanses un poco. Estos ataques te dejan hecho una mierda.

 

Sin más, Érica se bajó del Jeep y abriendo la puerta del lado de Stiles, tiró suavemente de él para que bajara, sujetándole al ver que perdía estabilidad. Con lentitud, Stiles fue hacia el otro lado del Jeep y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Érica aprovechó ese momento para subir y arrancar. La casa de Stiles quedaba cerca y a ella le importaba bien poco tener que andar hasta el refugio. Cuando llegaron, Stiles estaba mejor aunque Érica podía sentir la confusión del chico. Dándole las llaves del Jeep, se despidió de él pidiéndole que descansara un poco. Stiles simplemente asintió, deseando en esos momentos poder tener su ordenador para buscar información y comprobar si realmente Érica tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho. De ser así, muchas cosas empezarían a tener sentido. Al entrar en casa supo que su padre todavía no había llegado, así que subió a su habitación y apenas dejó su mochila  en el suelo junto al escritorio, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle para luego, sentir un suave beso en la mejilla.

 

         _ Cualquier día me vas a matar del susto, que lo sepas.

         _ Ya sabes que voy a esperarte aquí siempre que no esté tu padre.

_ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, lobito?

         _ Mmm demasiado. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Podías haberle dicho a Érica que se fuese andando como estos días atrás… -comentó mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello y el hombro.

Stiles intentó zafarse de su abrazo pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las manos de Derek parecían multiplicarse, no dejándole moverse.

         _ Derek…  para…

         _ No.

 

Dejándose hacer, Stiles acabó sobre la cama con Derek encima mientras éste no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle. Pronto la ropa comenzó a caer sobre el suelo y Stiles decidió entonces hablar con Derek más tarde porque que éste tuviese su lengua recorriendo su abdomen para luego hundirse en su ombligo no ayudaba, más aun cuando sus manos estaban en su culo y joder, a la mierda todo. Si Derek quería hacerle su compañero de por vida, él no iba a poner objeción alguna si el sexo iba a ser siempre así de bueno. Como si le leyese el pensamiento, Derek sonrió con picardía y tras levantarle las piernas para que las apoyase en sus hombros, comenzó a penetrarle, consiguiendo que Stiles se agarrase a las sábanas mientras gemía profundamente. El ritmo que marcó Derek desde el principio fue frenético y el temor por parte de Stiles a que su padre les pillase hizo aquello aún más excitante. Corriéndose antes de lo que él hubiese querido, Stiles gruñó, seguido de Derek. Cuando su respiración se normalizó y teniendo aun a Derek a su lado, Stiles decidió que era el momento idóneo para hablar.

 

         _ ¿Puedo saber por qué me has puesto escolta como si fuese el presidente de los Estados Unidos?

         _ ¿De qué hablas Stiles…? –dijo Derek somnoliento.

         _ No te hagas el loco. Ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Les dijiste a los chicos que me vigilasen en el instituto, en la cafetería, al venir a casa… no puedo ir a mear sin tener a Isaac mirando al lado. ¡Es desquiciante!

         _ ¿Te han tocado o molestado?

         _ ¿Qué? No, pero esa no es la cuestión…

         _ Entonces todo bien.

        

Haciéndose el ofendido, Stiles intentó apartarse de Derek para levantarse, cosa que no consiguió ya que éste le tenía abrazado por la cintura y no había fuerza humana de moverse.

         _ Derek. Esto es serio.

         _ Lo sé. No le des tantas vueltas.

         _ ¿Qué no se las de? Entonces explícame que es eso de haberme marcado cuando follamos y que ahora seremos compañeros de por vida. Vamos, explícamelo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

 

Derek se incorporó, entre sorprendido y enfadado, sin dejar de abrazar a Stiles, quien intentaba sentarse en la cama. Al no conseguirlo, volvió a dejarse caer, frustrado.

         _ ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

         _ ¿Y qué más da ahora? ¿Vas a explicármelo o tendré que robar un ordenador para buscarlo yo solito?

         _ No hará falta. Sólo que… esto es algo muy serio e… importante. Al menos para mí.

         _ ¿Y para mí no? –preguntó Stiles haciéndose el ofendido.

         _ Sí. Debería porque implica mucho y… verás. Hay una diferencia entre hombres lobos convertidos por haber sido mordidos por otro semejante y los hombres lobo como yo, los cuales pues… somos lobos por naturaleza. Mis padres eran lobos, mis hermanas y yo también lo somos. Nuestra naturaleza, aunque parecida es diferente.  Y eso incluye también las relaciones de pareja. En el caso de los primeros… como Scott –dijo con cautela-, Boyd, Isaac o Érica, ellos pueden elegir perfectamente con quien relacionarse porque su instinto no les lleva a más. No sé si me estoy explicando bien…

         _ Lo estás haciendo bien. Quieres decir que al tener más parte humana, ellos no necesitan buscar un compañero de por vida aunque eso sea algo que todos los humanos hacemos por el simple hecho de procrear y no sentirnos solos, pero no nos obliga a estar de por vida con esa misma persona, ¿cierto?

         _ Eh… sí. Algo así.

         _ Sin embargo, para un lobo el encontrar pareja es algo que será para toda la vida y por eso es tan importante. ¿Me equivoco?

         _ No, no te equivocas.

         _ Entonces… ¿Tú me has elegido como tu compañero?

 

Frunciendo los labios, Derek apartó la mirada unos segundos. Aquello le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, sobre todo porque temía la reacción que podía tener Stiles en ese momento. ¿Y si le rechazaba? Mirándole de nuevo, asintió. No era capaz de articular palabra. Estaba muerto de miedo. Si le rechazaba o simplemente le decía que no era capaz de soportar toda una vida a su lado, ¿qué sentido tendría para él vivir si no iba a poder estar a su lado compartiendo sus inquietudes o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía?

         _ Y… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer yo? –preguntó Stiles algo abrumado- porque algo tendré que decir, ¿no? Que esto no es algo que solo decide uno y bueno… joder… -dijo para taparse la cara con las manos.

         _ Sé que es precipitado y tú aun eres muy joven. Debes tener tu vida, no sé, relacionarte y esas cosas y yo… bueno… no quería atarte de esta forma pero no he podido evitarlo. Créeme que lo he intentado pero es superior a mí Stiles. Y aunque me pese, tú eres quien tiene la última palabra en todo esto. Si decides que esto es demasiado y que quieres probar con otras personas no te lo impediré. Pero en ese caso no volverás a verme y es algo que cumpliría por mucho que me doliese.

         _ ¿Lo harías? –preguntó con cierto temor-. Quiero decir, si ahora te dijese que sí pero luego cambiase de opinión o alguien se cruzase en mi camino, ¿te marcharías?

         _ En ese caso creo que os mataría a ambos y luego me iría.

         _ Oh, bueno. Eso no ha sonado muy romántico que digamos…

         _ No, creo que no. Somos muy posesivos Stiles. No podemos permitir que nadie toque o dañe lo que es nuestro.

         _ Por eso les encargaste a los chicos que me vigilasen…

         _ Fue una de las razones. La otra es que no me fio mucho de Scott y puedo entenderle pero se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo. No debería haberte hecho eso.

         _ Aun no nos hablamos. Pero ya se le pasará. Tiene que entender que es mi vida y si él puede hacer lo que quiera con la suya, yo tengo el mismo derecho. Más aun teniéndote aquí.

         _ Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

         _ Mmm no sé –dijo mientras se giraba hasta quedar encima de Derek-. Esto de salir con un hombre lobo tiene muchas ventajas, créeme. Fuerza sobrenatural, sexo increíble y además puede hacerme inmortal si se lo pido. ¡Es una ganga!

         _ Stiles… no bromees con eso. No ahora.

         _ Oh, venga ya. Es la hostia. Además, nadie en su sano juicio podría aguantar a un hiperactivo, con ataques de ansiedad, pánico, friki hasta la médula que además de debilucho y torpe, tiene una habilidad especial para atraer todos los problemas del mundo sobre él pero, ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? Que siempre logra salvar la vida aunque parezca increíble.

 

Derek le miró asombrado mientras veía a Stiles sonreír. Sonriendo también, éste aprovechó para abrazarle, no dejándole moverse.

         _ ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? –preguntó Derek, acariciando su espalda.

         _ Como un absoluto y rotundo sí. Pero… -dijo mientras veía como Derek sonreía ampliamente- déjame a mí a mi padre. Sobre todo porque espero que no se entere al menos hasta dentro de un par de años.

         _ Querrás decir un par de meses, ¿no? Tu padre no es tan tonto, Stiles.

         _ Lo sé, pero soy su único hijo y me quiere un montón. Puedo aprovecharme de eso.

 

Derek comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de Stiles. Éste acabó riendo con él hasta que Derek supo que John venía de camino. A regañadientes, se separaron para limpiarse y vestirse, quedando en verse de nuevo al día siguiente. Besándole con más ternura de la que Stiles jamás habría esperado de Derek, vio como este salía por su ventana para recorrer buena parte del tejado y bajar hasta su Camaro. Minutos después, Stiles oía a su padre abrir la puerta de casa, anunciando que ya había llegado. Y así, bajó a saludarle para preguntarle qué tal le había ido para luego prepararle la cena, tal como llevaba haciendo desde hacía una semana.

 

 

         _ Vosotros dos. ¿Se puede saber cuándo vais a dejar vuestros problemas de lado y volveros a hablar?

 

Stiles y Scott miraron a Lydia, la cual se plantó en el vestuario tras el entrenamiento de Lacrosse, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del resto de chicos. Stiles la miró como si le hubiese salido un cuerno y Scott simplemente permaneció callado.

         _ Estoy cansada de que Allison venga a mi casa a calentarme la cabeza por vuestra culpa, así que tú –dijo señalando a Scott- ya puedes hacer las paces con éste –siguió para luego señalar a Stiles- para que Allison se quede más tranquila y de paso, mi cabeza os lo agradecerá. No os podéis imaginar lo que es aguantarla junto a las voces que no cesan.

         _ No sabía yo que esto era un problema de estado –comentó Stiles sarcástico.

         _ Stiles, cielo, o lo arreglas o gritaré tan fuerte que ésta vez lo oirás incluso si te largas a la otra punta del mundo. ¿Está claro?

         _ Oh. Bien, en ese caso lo intentaré. Pero no prometo nada.

 

Lydia asintió satisfecha para luego fijarse en Scott.

 

 _ Está bien. Hablaremos.

         _ ¡Perfecto! ¿Veis como no era tan difícil? –comentó sonriendo para luego despedirse de ellos, saliendo del vestuario.

 

         _ Podías haberlo publicado también en el periódico local o en las redes sociales, ¿no? Que lo sepa todo Beacon Hills, ya que estamos –protestó Stiles mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa para ir a las duchas.

         _ Allison es mi novia y no tenía por qué ocultárselo. Yo hablo las cosas, no como tú que te lo callas todo.

         _ Perdone usted. No sabía que no podía tener mis propios secretos cuando ni yo mismo sabía dónde iba a ir ni qué iba a hacer…  -dijo para entrar en una de las duchas, dejando su toalla colgada.

         _ El problema no es lo que fueses a hacer. El problema es con quien. Tú mismo me dijiste en su día que no te fiabas de él –comentó Scott en voz baja desde su lado mientras se duchaba.

         _ Bien, lo admito. Pero todos nos podemos equivocar, ¿no? Pues resulta que estaba equivocado. Así que dime qué problema tienes con él. ¿Es porque es ahora el Alfa y tú no?

         _ No es por eso y lo sabes.

         _ Pues debo ser más tonto de lo que pensaba porque sigo sin pillarlo tío –comentó para cerrar el grifo y coger su toalla.

 

Scott se apresuró a terminar de ducharse para alcanzar a su amigo, quien ya se había dirigido a su taquilla para vestirse. Aprovechando que Stiles estaba de espaldas, le miró para ver si realmente estaba bien y a Derek no le había dado por morderle aunque sabía que Stiles no quería ser un hombre lobo. Al menos hasta ese día. Viendo que estaba bien, miró a su alrededor para percatarse que, para su suerte, estaban solos.

 

         _ Stiles, Derek nos saca unos cuantos años. No le conocemos ni sabemos gran cosa de su vida. Hay mucho misterio en torno a él y desde que llegó no dejan de suceder cosas extrañas. Además, no contento con eso ha ido reclutando a gente para tener su manada tras convertirse en el Alfa. ¿Quién nos asegura que tú no vayas a ser el próximo?

         _ ¿En serio piensas que quiero convertirme en un hombre lobo? –preguntó Stiles alucinado-. Tú lo flipas Scott. Y lo que haya pasado en la vida de Derek es cosa suya. Yo no voy contándole a todo el mundo los problemas que tengo ni creo que tú vayas haciéndolo también. ¿Por qué el sí debería? Y bueno, es un hombre lobo, ¿qué más quieres? Beacon Hills siempre ha sido un pueblo muy raro.

         _ Es peligroso, Stiles.

         _ Tú también lo eres. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado las veces que has intentado matarme cuando había luna llena? O la última vez que hablamos que pensaste que sería divertido asustarme un poco. De no haber sido por Derek me hubieses asfixiado y eso sí que hubiese sido un problema.

 

Scott resopló. Aquello desde luego no iba por buen camino, así que decidió ir directamente al grano. Cuanto antes lo supiese, mejor.

 

         _ ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Derek? Y sé sincero Stiles porque sabré si me estás mintiendo.

 

Stiles le miró fijamente. Esa no era una pregunta de fácil respuesta y menos para Scott. Sentándose para ponerse las zapatillas, se tomó su tiempo para responder.

         _ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te saqué de casa porque habían encontrado un cadáver, bueno, la mitad y mi padre había movilizado a todo el mundo para buscarlo?

 

Scott asintió. _ Bien, después de que te mordiesen y todo ese rollo que no viene a cuento, pues… nos encontramos a Derek en el bosque y…

         _ ¿Estás diciéndome que desde ese día te fijaste en él? Stiles, de eso hace más de un año joder.

         _ Sí, bastante tiempo pero ten en cuenta una cosa. En ese momento digamos que me… impactó, ¿vale? Solo eso. Y cómo yo siempre acabo rayándome y montándome mis propias películas pensé que era imposible que me gustara Derek porque además de ser mayor, joder es un tío y a mí no me gustaban los tíos, vale. Bueno o eso creía porque ahora sé que soy bisexual y luego estaba el hecho de que me gustaba Lydia y ella no me hacía caso y empezamos a tratar más a Derek con todo el rollo de salvarnos la vida en más de una ocasión y nosotros a él y…

         _Stiles, cálmate –le dijo Scott al notar como su ritmo comenzaba a acelerarse. De seguir así tendría un ataque de ansiedad y no quería que su amigo sufriese sin necesidad.

         _ Vale. Lo que intento decirte –comenzó mientras intentaba calmarse- es que desde ese día, Derek no ha sido alguien indiferente para mí y yo no lo he sido para él. Chocamos mucho al principio pero hemos hecho el esfuerzo por conocernos. Y… bueno… -paró al sentir lo ridículo que iba a resultar decirle a su mejor amigo que Derek estaba tan enamorado como él.

         _ ¿Derek está enamorado de ti? –preguntó Scott entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

         _ Sí. Y es algo mutuo –dijo Stiles mientras se apresuraba a coger su ropa y meterla en la mochila para así no mirar a su amigo.

         _ Pero… Lo de Lydia entonces…

         _ No era amor, ¿vale? Lydia me gustaba mucho y hubiese matado por tener algo con ella pero me he dado cuenta que no era lo que yo quería ni necesitaba. Tío, estoy bien, ¿vale? Estamos bien. Yo no cuestiono tu relación con Allison así que te pido que no cuestiones la mía. Si no dije nada simplemente fue por evitar esto. Si en cualquier momento me veo en peligro o siento que algo va mal, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

 

Atento a sus latidos, Scott supo que Stiles no le mentía y eso hizo que el arrepentimiento le golpease de lleno.

         _ Lo siento tío, de veras que lo siento. No debí haberme puesto así pero entiéndeme. Todo esto me sigue sobrepasando un poco.

         _ No te preocupes –dijo Stiles mientras le daba un par de golpecitos en el brazo. Tocar ahora a su amigo era como tocar un muro de hormigón-. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Scott simplemente asintió, abrazándole fuertemente. Stiles gruñó al ver cómo su amigo le apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

         _ Yo también te quiero tío pero no me rompas las costillas, ¿quieres?

 

Scott comenzó a reír mientras le soltaba. Una vez aclarado todo, salieron del vestuario y Stiles se ofreció a llevarle a casa.

 

Así pasaron varias semanas en las cuales Stiles y Scott se veían en el instituto pero nunca en el refugio. Aunque las cosas entre ellos mejoraron, Stiles se percató de que Scott hacia lo imposible por no encontrarse con Derek y viceversa. Por ello decidió no darle muchas vueltas y esperar a que simplemente se sentaran a hablar, gruñir o lo que quisieran hacer. Por su parte, Derek permitió finalmente a Stiles que fuese a verle al refugio dado que el padre de éste tenía días de descanso y no dejaba a su hijo ni a sol ni a sombra, como si sospechase algo. Eso les sacó de quicio a ambos quienes por más que intentaban verse en el bosque o en su dormitorio tras levantarle el castigo, fue misión imposible. John parecía tener un radar que detectaba cualquier presencia o movimiento en aquella casa.

 

 

Tras pensarlo mucho y decidiendo que llamándole al teléfono móvil no iba a ser buena idea mantener una charla, Scott decidió ir al refugio. Al oír las voces supo que estaban todos allí así que llamó a la puerta. Tras pasar varios minutos fue Boyd quien abrió, sonriéndole al instante.

         _ Ey, Scott. Pasa –dijo mientras le dejaba entrar para ver cómo Isaac llevaba puestos unos cascos mientras jugaba con el video juego y Érica estaba sentada en un sillón con otros cascos y leyendo un libro.

         _ ¿Estáis ocupados? –preguntó mientras veía como Isaac se peleaba con la tele para casi lanzar luego el mando al suelo.

         _ Eh, tío. Contrólate, ¿vale? Además, jugamos los dos. Espera un poco. Ocupados no, más bien pasando el tiempo. Hay que aprovechar estos ratos libres. ¿Te unes a nosotros? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al sofá, seguido de Scott.

         _ No, en realidad he venido a hablar con Stiles. ¿Está aquí?

 

Boyd dudó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. _ Está pero con Derek. No creo que sea buena idea molestarles ahora.

         _ ¿Están…? –preguntó Scott haciendo señas con las manos a lo que Boyd negó-. Oh, bien. ¿Entonces, cual es el problema?

         _ Scott, no quiero molestar a Derek tío. Por eso estamos aquí entretenidos –comentó señalando los cascos.

         _ Es importante. Si no, no habría venido. Allison ha encontrado un libro muy antiguo que pertenecía a su familia. Cree que es un bestiario pero no está completo y bueno, Stiles se maneja mejor que ninguno a la hora de buscar información sobre eso.

         _ ¿Un bestiario? Eso sería de gran ayuda… espera.

 

Dejando sus cascos sobre el sofá, Boyd comenzó a subir las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Scott. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien espiar de algún modo a su amigo, agudizó sus sentidos aun sabiendo que Derek ya le había olido para ver si les pillaba en un mal momento. Sin embargo, no sintió nada “raro”.  Boyd por su parte “avisó” a Derek conforme subía las escaleras para, una vez llegar a su habitación, encontrarle en la cama acostado con Stiles abrazado a él, durmiendo plácidamente. Una sábana les cubría, algo que agradeció sin duda. Derek clavó su mirada en él, bastante molesto. Boyd apartó la mirada, incómodo.

         _ Derek… siento molestarte pero creo que es importante. Scott está abajo y quiere hablar con Stiles. Por lo visto han encontrado algo que puede servirnos en un futuro.

 

Derek mantuvo el mismo rictus mientras Boyd esperaba. Asintiendo como única respuesta, Boyd bajó al salón. Minutos después, Scott vio a Derek bajar las escaleras con solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Poniéndose alerta, intentó mantenerse tranquilo al ver la mirada que le dedicó.

         _ Stiles está descansando. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar con él?

         _ ¿Por qué no baja él? ¿Qué le tienes atado a la cama? –preguntó consiguiendo que éste gruñese mientras se acercaba a él. Boyd medió entre ambos, añadiéndosele después Isaac y Érica.

         _ Scott, no es momento para bromas. ¿Vale? –dijo Érica en tono conciliador.

         _ Allison ha encontrado un libro bastante antiguo. Pertenece a los Argent. Parece ser un bestiario pero está en francés y además está incompleto. Stiles es desde luego el más rápido buscando información en internet y Lydia se ha ofrecido a traducirlo. Podría servirnos de ayuda.

         _ ¿Dónde está ese libro?

         _ Lo tienen las chicas ahora mismo.

         _ ¿Scott? –oyó preguntar a Stiles desde las escaleras. Derek se giró con rapidez para mirar hacia las mismas mientras éste bajaba con tranquilidad. Al llegar a su altura, Stiles tan sólo rozó el brazo de Derek, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

         _ Tío, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? –saludó para luego darle un abrazo. Scott le correspondió y el gruñido que soltó Derek resonó en aquella estancia, haciendo que éstos se separaran. Stiles movió el brazo quitándole importancia, mientras los demás esperaban alguna reacción por parte de Derek. Éste frunció los labios pero no se movió.

         _ Le comentaba a los chicos y a Derek que Allison ha encontrado un libro que puede servirnos de ayuda. Parece un bestiario pero está en francés y no está completo. Lo tiene ella y Lydia le está echando una mano con la traducción pero creo que iríamos más rápido si tú pudieses buscar algo en internet. Eres el mejor en eso.

 

Stiles asintió, agradecido por el halago.

 

 _ Claro, ¿Por qué no?

         _ Genial. ¿Podríamos ahora?

         _Por mí bien. Aunque… bueno –empezó para ver cómo Derek se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a la habitación-. Dame un momento, ¿vale?

 

Y sin más se dirigió a prisa hacia las escaleras para alcanzar a Derek ya entrando en el dormitorio. Sin tocarle, Stiles pudo ver la tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo. _ Es una estupidez lo que voy a preguntarte pero necesito hacerlo –dijo en voz baja, intentando que el resto no les oyesen-. ¿Voy a necesitar a partir de ahora pedirte permiso para todo?

         _ No. Ni lo necesitas ahora ni lo necesitarás nunca. Ve. Ya nos veremos mañana.

         _ Eso ha sonado muy en plan “me estás dejando plantado por tu amigo cuando podíamos estar aquí los dos juntos sin que nadie nos molestase”. ¿O me equivoco?

         _ Stiles, vete ya. 

 

Sin embargo, Stiles no se movió. Derek le mantuvo la mirada hasta que finalmente le besó como cada vez que se despedía de él. Solo entonces éste cogió su mochila y sonriendo, bajó las escaleras para marcharse con Scott. Los demás decidieron entonces volver a sus actividades para no tentar su suerte.

 

 

De camino a la cabaña, Derek miraba de reojo a Stiles, quien hablaba por el móvil con su padre. De nuevo otra mentira por parte del chico quien intentaba por todos los medios hacerle ver a su padre que ya era algo que le había comentado como recompensa por haber aprobado todos los exámenes y que había estado de acuerdo con ello.

 

_ Que sí. Llevo mis medicamentos, ropa… papá, ¿quieres parar? Oye no tengo cinco años, ¿vale? Y tranquilo que no nos desmadraremos. ¿Beber? Jamás he llegado borracho a la casa y… oh ¡venga ya! Eso no fue así por mucho que te dijese Melissa lo contrario… sí. Dios –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, desesperado- que sí, te llamaré a la noche y dejaré el móvil encendido. ¿Desde cuándo me tengo que preocupar por lo que como? Oye papá estoy conduciendo, vale… sí, lo sé. ¡Eso intento! Voy a por Scott, así que voy a colgar ya. Sí. Yo también te quiero.

 

Derek se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación, intentando no reírse pero algo le decía que las cosas pronto se pondrían feas y no podrían compartir mucho tiempo tranquilamente.

 A raíz de aquel encuentro, Scott se fue animando e iba varias veces a la semana al refugio. Entrenaba con ellos y junto a las chicas y Stiles consiguieron desvelar gran parte del libro que habían encontrado. Pero Derek sentía cada vez más la urgencia de tener a Stiles a su lado así que sin previo aviso, le esperó a la salida del instituto y encargándole a Érica que se llevase su Jeep lo más lejos posible, subieron al Camaro tras decirle simplemente “Nos vamos”. Apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar por no haber cogido nada de ropa ni sus medicamentos cuando Derek le llevó a casa y le dio tan sólo cinco minutos para coger lo necesario e irse de allí. Stiles apenas tardó dos minutos. Derek contuvo la risa al ver cómo de nuevo tropezó nada más salir de casa con una bolsa de deporte sin cerrar en la que supuso llevaba sus cosas. Y en ese momento, mientras Stiles hablaba por teléfono, podía imaginar perfectamente a John hecho un basilisco, regañando a su hijo con la preocupación que sólo un padre podía tener. Sólo cuando le vio colgar soltó una pequeña risita, a lo que Stiles contestó con una peineta.

 

         _ No tiene gracia, ¿vale? ¿A qué ha venido este secuestro exprés?  

         _ Estoy harto de tener que esquivar a tu padre para que podamos estar juntos en tu casa o en el refugio donde están los chicos. No me siento cómodo ni ellos tampoco.

         _ Pero si se ponen a jugar con los videojuegos o ver pelis, o incluso escuchar música con los cascos…

         _ Stiles, ya te lo expliqué. No me hagas repetírtelo.

         _ Vale, vale. Sí, todo ese rollo sobre que pueden sentirnos, olernos y que se sienten unos voyeurs pero… podrían irse a entrenar o algo…

         _ Déjalo Stiles. Para eso tengo esta cabaña, para estar contigo sin tener a nadie al lado que pueda sentirnos ni estar pendiente de qué hacemos.

         _ Lo que no quieres es que vean ese lado tierno que tienes, ¿eh? –dijo metiéndose con él-. Que te vean darme besitos, abrazos o simplemente…

         _ Ni se te ocurra seguir.

         _ Vale, lobo amargado. Pero que sepas que a mí eso me encanta y si ellos no lo saben… pues mejor para mí. De todos modos no iban a creerme nunca…

 

Derek se limitó a sonreír mientras se internaba en el camino que les conducía a la cabaña. Tras bajarse y coger sus mochilas, Stiles se adelantó esperando que Derek abriese. Una vez lo hizo y dejando su bolsa en el suelo, éste cogió a Stiles en brazos como si de una recién casada se tratara.

         _ ¡Derek! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Dios, ¡esto es ridículo!

         _ ¿No decías que te gustaba mi lado tierno?

         _ Mierda, claro que me gusta pero esto es…

         _ ¿Qué es, Stiles? –preguntó mientras le recostaba en el sofá para tumbarse sobre él, oliéndole.

         _ Una pasada… -contestó para luego besarle con pasión.

 

Derek se dejó llevar, olvidando todo cuanto había a su alrededor. En ese lugar, en ese mismo momento, sólo estaban él y Stiles. Y de nuevo no quiso saber ni preocuparse por nada más. Sólo por sentir de nuevo su cuerpo bajo el suyo y demostrarle que pasase lo que pasase, él sería suyo para siempre.

 


End file.
